Two Deans
by Jared's Gummy Bear
Summary: What happens when friends Liz and Nicole meet two very similar guys?
1. Chapter 1

My good friend Liz and I were hanging out for a girl's weekend when we decided to stop at a local dive. We walked in to the dark, smoky bar expecting to watch a few drunks and have a few laughs. Little did we know something was about to change our lives forever! We found a corner booth and slid in. After a few seconds a cute blonde girl came by to take our orders. We ordered a couple beers and sat back to watch a couple guys playing pool. We joked that maybe we'd pick up a couple guys. Not that we ever really meant it. We were pretty tame as women went, or so we thought.

After about 30 minutes there was a commotion in the back of the bar. Being the curious person that I am I stood to see what the commotion was. There were four guys in the back that seemed to be having an argument. Three were just guys but this one was a regulation hottie. He looked at me with smoldering green eyes. "What's going on?", Liz asked at my shoulder. I turned back to her and said, "It seems these guys are having an argument." Just then Liz looked as if her eyes were about to pop out of her head. I turned back to see what she was staring at. The guy with the smoldering green eyes was standing before us. He now had a smirk on his face and he looked even hotter than before. "Hi. My name is Dean.", he said as he reached to shake my hand. I must have looked dumfounded as he then reached for Liz's hand. When he took hers he brought it to his lips and kissed it. I noticed those lips were perfect for kissing. I felt a bit jealous of Liz at that very moment.

Just as I was mentally smacking myself for feeling jealousy at my friend another commotion broke out. Dean grabbed us both and rushed us out the back door and into a Jeep. "Wait where are you taking us?", I asked almost franticly. "Don't worry, you'll be safer with me than back there.", Dean said with his eyes flashing. There was an explosion and Liz and I both let out a little yelp. We looked back and saw the bar in flames. "What the hell?", I asked. "Just getting rid of some Croats.", Dean answered as he kept his eyes on the road and tore off in the opposite direction. "Croats? What the hell is that?" , asked Liz. Dean looked over at her in the passenger's seat and I could see his look soften. "Nothing you have to worry about sugar."

We pulled into a little commune looking village and Dean parked the Jeep. As he was getting out another guy walked up and they kind of bro hugged one armed and clapped each other on the back. The guy was not as tall as Dean and I noticed he had beautiful blue eyes. He had more of a beard than the light stubble that Dean had but was also very attractive. "Glad you made it back Dean. We were just getting ready for the orgy." Dean chuckled and looked down as he shook his head. "Cas you know I don't partake in your drugged out orgies." Liz and I looked at each other with wide eyes and I mouthed, "What the fuck?" Liz just shrugged. "You two come with me.", Dean ordered. I raised my eyebrow and followed reluctantly.  
As we entered the makeshift house we could see that it was sparsely furnished but had everything you could need. There was another guy with his back to us as we walked in. His shoulders were broad and his jeans hung on his hips sexily. He looked a bit familiar. "Hey you, I need your help with these two. I only have room for one.", Dean said to the other guy. As he turned toward us I gasped. He was Dean's twin or at least he had to be! They looked almost identical except this guy looked a bit less hard would be the only word I knew how to describe it. He had the same smoldering green eyes and the same beautiful full lips. "I thought I'd take Liz here to my house if you could keep this little one.", Dean said nodding toward me. "My name is Nicole!", I said a bit snippy, "And who do you think you are just telling us what we're going to do and with whom? Who is this guy anyway?" The other guy stepped forward "I am Dean." Now I was really confused. I looked at Liz for help and she looked as confused as I did. "Ok we've got to explain a few things to y'all.", Dean #2 said with a sigh. "All the scary things you've every dreamed about are real. Dean and I are from two different times and we are the same person. He is 5 years older than me. We hunt bad things. You two were in the wrong place at the wrong time." I looked at Liz and she swallowed. "Ok so here's the deal," I began. "I'm a Southern girl and I know how to handle a gun. If we're stuck with y'all then you better hand over some weapons." Dean #2 looked at Dean #1 and smiled a wicked smile. "I think I like this one already. You go get Liz settled in and I'll work on this one." This brought a raised eyebrow from me and a couple big eyed blinks from Liz. "Come on sugar you go with me." Dean #1 said as he took Liz by the elbow.

As the door closed I crossed my arms and looked at Dean with a bit of defiance. Yes he was drop dead gorgeous but I didn't know how to take him just yet. He chuckled and walked toward me. "You don't have to be so guarded little one.", he said and reached out to stroke my chin. The simple touch quickened my pulse and I drew in a sharp breath. Dean noticed and I saw his eyes darken just a bit and his breathing changed. His large hands reached out and took both sides of my face and before I knew what was happening his lips were crushing mine. My hands gripped the front of his shirt against my will and Dean's hands moved from my face to grip my hair and to press my lower body more firmly against his. I could feel his growing arousal and groaned at his size. His hands moved just below my butt to grip my thighs and he lifted me. My legs wrapped around his slim waist and my hands buried themselves in his short hair. His stubble chafed my skin as his mouth moved from mine down my neck and at the tops of my breasts.

Suddenly we were moving across the floor straight toward the bed. Dean dropped me and I landed on my back on the bed. It was soft yet firm and Dean growled as he pulled his shirt over his head. He then came down on top of me and his hands were working my shirt up my stomach and over my breasts. He had to stop kissing me long enough to pull my shirt over my head. As soon as it was out of the way his mouth was ravaging me again. My hands were working on the buttons on his jeans and he reached down and pulled up my jeans legs and began to unzip my boots. He dropped them to the floor and sat up to slide his jeans off of his hips. I could see the muscles working in his arms and in his abdomen. He quickly removed his boots and came back to me. I had removed my jeans in the meantime. We came back together in a frenzy. I pushed Dean over onto his back and straddled his waist. He had a beautiful body and I smoothed my hands down his chest to the tops of his boxer briefs. I slid my fingers just under the band and Dean reached to remove my bra. He undid the front clasp and took my breasts in his hands as I reached lower into his briefs and felt the hot tip of his hardness. He sucked in a breath and quickly removed my lacy boy short panties. His underwear followed and I could feel his hardness pressing against me. I placed one hand on his chest and rose up slightly to allow him to touch my opening. Lowering myself slowly I felt him fill me and heard him growl. As I adjusted to his size I began to ride him. It must have been more than he could take because he suddenly flipped me over and was on top of me. He wasn't rough but he wasn't gentle either. He ground into me and his mouth found my breast and suckled there as I began to climax. Dean soon followed suit and we then lay there in a tangle of sweaty limbs. I gently ran my hand over his chest and tweaked his perky nipples. "Well that was interesting. I wonder how Liz and your other self made out?" Dean laughed and pulled me closer. "We'll find out in the morning. Now sleep." I did happily.


	2. Chapter 2

Mean while in the other house Liz was sitting at the kitchen table and Dean was fixing her a glass of icewater. He sat it in front of her and walked around to the other side of the table to sit down. He placed his hands on the table in front of him and laced his fingers together. He watched as Liz sipped on her glass of water. This woman perplexed him. He hadn't felt this attracted to a woman in a great many years it seemed. He had been through a lot and didn't plan on letting his guard down so quickly. Liz smiled softly at Dean as he observed her. She noticed his dark lashes were long and he had dimples when he scrunched up his mouth a bit. The stubble along his jaw looked rough and scratchy. Her palms itched to reach across the table and find out. Instead she cleared her throat and looked at him as defiantly as she could. "What are you planning on doing with us? How do I know that Nicole is alright?" Dean smirked at Liz and answered, "If I know Dean, and I think I know him pretty well, then Nicole is more than alright. We have a way with beautiful women." His eyes had a mischievous twinkle to them as he answered Liz. His hunter's instinct detected a slight hitch in Liz's breathing as he was talking to her.

He rose from his chair and he was beside her in two long strides. Liz looked up at Dean and her breathing stopped. He looked dangerous and gentle all at once. He leaned down slowly and his lips brushed against Liz's. She had captured him and he couldn't explain it. He pulled back and looked into her eyes for a second before his mouth came back to hers a little more forcefully this time. Dean reached to take Liz by the arms and brought her to her feet never taking his mouth from hers. Their tongues danced together and Liz reached around to take a handful of Dean's short hair. She moaned as his arms wrapped around her and brought her closer to his hard body. She could smell his manly scent and she noticed that his stubble wasn't as rough as it appeared to be. It only gently chafed her skin where he kissed her.

Liz surprised Dean by pulling away from him just as he was getting really aroused. She batted her eyelashes at him a bit and crooked her finger in a come hither gesture as she backed toward the bed. Sitting down on the edge of the bed she reached to remove her shoes and then scooted back on the bed leaning against the pillows. She gave Dean her most seductive smile and patted the bed beside her. Dean let out a small growl and kicked off his boots before crawling onto the bed and toward Liz. As he reached her she welcomed him with open arms and waiting lips. He kissed her as he knelt above her on strong arms so as not to put too much weight on her. Liz began to remove Dean's shirt taking extra time so that she could also explore his warm flesh underneath. Pulling his shirt over his head her mouth came down on his shoulder. She kissed the firmness gently and then grazed her teeth over it a bit harder. Dean sucked in a breath and returned the favor by nibbling on Liz's neck. His hands went to the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. Liz was ready to hurry things along a bit and began removing her jeans. Dean followed suit and threw his pants to the floor.

Hooking his fingers under the top of her panties, Dean slid them slowly down Liz's legs and off of her feet. He flung those on the floor along with the rest of their clothes. Then he began to make his way slowly back up Liz's legs. As he got to the apex of her sex he lowered his mouth and tasted her while still looking her in the eyes. Liz watched Dean kiss her in the most intimate of ways for a few seconds before it was more than she could handle. Finally she threw her head back against the pillows and let out a deep moan of pleasure. Dean continued his exploration and it was unlike anything Liz had ever experienced. That mouth was good at more than just kissing it seemed. When Liz felt as if she couldn't take anymore Dean stopped his worship and moved further up Liz's body. He kissed her lips as his hardness pressed against her opening. Liz could taste herself on Dean's lips and that just caused for further arousal. Dean pressed forward and entered Liz taking precautions to go slowly to allow for her to adjust to his size. "Talk to me sugar. Let me know you're ok.", Dean purred in Liz's ear. "Mmmmm! Yes baby I'm more than ok. Please don't stop.", Liz purred back. Dean began to move slowly at first and then more franticly as he could tell that Liz had gotten more aroused. Liz began to climax and Dean smiled a lazy, crooked smile knowing that Liz was enjoying herself. After a few more strokes Dean reached his own climax and lay his forehead against Liz's. "That was awesome.", he said through quick bursts of breath.

After a second or two he rolled to the side of Liz and pulled her into his strong arms. Liz lazily trailed her fingers up and down the muscles in Dean's shoulders and wondered what was happening in the house next door. She decided that she and Nicole would have to have a serious talk tomorrow and figure out what their next step would be. Was Nicole having the same kinds of experiences that she was? Wow how did they both end up with these sexy men and just what in the world was going on with these two anyway?


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning when I woke up Dean was gone. I looked around at the messed up sheets and the clothes strewn over the floor and the night before came back to me. I blushed a bit as I remembered my night with Dean. How could I have done that on the very first night I met him? I didn't even know that much about him! What I did know was that he was beyond hot and he was great in bed. Rising from the bed I wrapped the sheet around me and began gathering my clothes. Making my way to the bathroom I examined my reflection in the mirror. Not terrible but I needed to freshen up a bit. I quickly cleaned up a bit and looked around for my shirt. I still couldn't find it but I did see one of Dean's lying across the foot of the bed. Walking over I picked it up and put it on. It smelled like him and I brought it to my nose and took a deep breath. It would have made a dress on me so I decided to just go with it. Since Dean was nowhere to be seen I decided to go look for Liz. When I opened the door I was shocked to find both Dean's leaned over a black Chevrolet car working under the hood. Both looked up with greasy faces and sweat glistening on their necks. Though they were hard to tell apart I knew my Dean by the raised eyebrow and the almost evil smirk when he saw me standing there with his shirt on.

I smiled at him and leaned against the door frame crossing my arms across my chest. Dean #2 clapped my Dean on the back. "Looks like your little spitfire is up." Just what was that supposed to mean? I wondered silently. My Dean walked toward me wiping his hands on a cloth he had pulled from the back pocket of his slightly loose fitting jeans. Again silently I wondered why the man didn't wear tighter jeans. He has a great body that is just barely evident through the layers of clothes he chooses to wear. Dean licked his lips as he neared where I was standing and my pulse quickened. When he was standing just in front of me but two steps down he was still a bit taller than my 4'11" frame. I looked into his green eyes and he licked those lips again before leaning down to claim my mouth with his. Dean #2 whistled low as I moved closer to my Dean and surrendered to the kiss. Just as things were about to get really heated we all heard a door open. Dean and I broke from our kiss and he pulled my body almost behind his in some kind of instinctual protection attempt. We all three turned toward the sound and saw Liz standing just inside the door with just her sheet wrapped around her and her hair tousled.

I looked toward Dean #2 and saw him look down at the black car almost shyly before clearing his throat and smiling up at Liz. "What's up man? You wanted to be smart about my little one here but now you want to act all bashful when your little woman opens the door?", my Dean said with a teasing lilt to his otherwise husky voice. I pinched him gently on the back of the arm and winked at Liz who was looking a bit shy herself. "Ok chick get cleaned up and get some clothes on. You, me we need to talk!" I said to Liz and she swallowed and nodded toward me before heading back in the house. Her Dean stepped away from the car and followed her inside quietly. Dean turned toward me and said, "Why did you pinch me little one?" "You were teasing Dean and besides I couldn't help myself.", I said with a twinkle in my own green eyes. With that Dean rumbled low in his chest and wrapped me up in his strong arms. He pinned me against the door and began ravaging my mouth right there in front of God and everyone. The next thing I knew there was laughing coming from behind Dean. He tore his mouth from mine and looked over his shoulder protectively. Standing there clapping and grinning like a fool was the man that we had learned earlier was called Cas. His hair was unkempt and he looked as if he had just rolled out of bed and had pulled his clothes from the laundry basket. "It's about time you joined in on some of the fun around here, Dean. You used to have such a way with the women back in the past. You two go on and have fun. Don't let me stop you." With that Cas made his way through the tall grass and bushes to another unforeseen location. Dean turned toward me and his eyes darkened. "Now where were we?", he said as he opened the door and pushed me inside.

As we stumbled into the house I realized just how much shorter than Dean I really was. I began to stand on my tiptoes (higher than I ever had before) and continued to kiss him. I suddenly felt a bit naughty and bit gently into Dean's full bottom lip and sucked it into my mouth. Dean sucked in his breath harshly and grabbed me by the waist and lifted me into the air. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he hefted me up onto the kitchen counter. Sitting on the counter I was just the right height for…well everything. The heady smell of motor oil and sweaty man was about more than I could stand. I tugged at Dean's shirt and began to lift it over his head. He allowed me to remove his shirt and then he ran his hands up my bare legs and underneath the shirt of his that I had on. Nibbling down my neck he came to the top button and tugged it gently with his teeth. It obligingly opened for him just as his hands rode high enough on my thigh to tell that I hadn't put any panties on under his shirt. His mouth stopped its exploration of my body and he looked up. "You came outside in not only my shirt but without any panties?" His eyes were dark and savage looking and I nodded while swallowing. "Mine needed washing.", was all I could manage to squeak out. I was afraid he was mad. "Damn baby! I like that!", he said and brushed my opening with his large, slightly calloused fingers. I moaned as his fingers began their exploration and opened myself up for more of his affections. His mouth came back down on mine and before long I was climaxing for the first time today.

Just as I was coming back down from my high I felt Dean moving around still between my legs. I opened my eyes and looked up at the man above me. I didn't know what the deal with him was fully yet but I knew I was lost to him. I knew that I wanted to be with him no matter the circumstances. This wasn't just awesome sex, this was a powerful connection. I let myself be fully taken by Dean right there on the kitchen counter. I had gotten quickly used to his size and he didn't have to take his time with me this go round. We worshiped at the altar of togetherness and somehow I knew he had lost himself to me as well.


	4. Chapter 4

As Liz stepped inside the house she saw a shadow cross her path and turned quickly. Dean was following her into the house. His boots made a scuffing sound on the floor as he came up to her and gently stroked her face and tugged playfully at her sheet. "So you just come outside in the sheet huh?", he said with mischief playing across his features. He bit his bottom lip and watched as Liz silently nodded, "I was hoping you were close but at first I was kind of thinking it was a dream." "It was no dream, Sugar. You and Nicole need to stay with us until we know you're safe. Or until….", he broke off. Liz thought it was odd the way he didn't finish what he was thinking. "What were you going to say?", she inquired. "Just, that you don't have to leave at all if you don't want to. We can find you your own home or….well you can both stay where you are. I talked to Dean and he and Nicole seem to be hitting it off well. I think we both saw that for ourselves. And well….I feel like we've done pretty well ourselves.", he shrugged and wondered if he'd said too much. Liz's eyes softened and she reached to stroke Dean's face. "I would like that.", she answered quietly.

Dean leaned his face into her hand and then brought it to his lips to kiss the palm. He gently nipped the inside of her wrist and began kissing up her arm. Liz's breathing had increased and soon a low moan was escaping her lips. Dean leaned down to take Liz into his arms, with one arm under her knees and one across her back he carried her to the bathroom. Sitting her down on the floor he strode to the shower and turned the water on. Soon steam was boiling from the shower and Dean reached to remove Liz's sheet. He kissed her again before removing his own grease stained clothes and leg holster. He laid the leg holster and gun on the back of the toilet and soon was standing before Liz as naked as the day he was born. He wasn't ashamed as he pulled the shower curtain open and held it back for Liz to enter the shower first. He entered behind her and they came together under the warm spray of the shower head.

Dean leaned down to kiss Liz under the spray and she was surprised to see that a wet Dean was even hotter than "making love Dean" or "mechanic Dean". The water ran down his face and dripped off his chin onto her breasts. She licked her lips and stood on tiptoe to run her tongue along his chin and up his jaw line. Dean pulled her close to him and his hardness pressed against her stomach between them. The slipperiness of their bodies felt good to him and he ground himself against Liz a bit before stepping back to pick up a washcloth and a bar of soap. Lathering up good he asked Liz to turn around. She did and he began washing her back. Pulling her back into him he reached his arms around her and soaped up her front. He took extra precautions with her breasts before moving down her stomach to her sex. He washed there thoroughly and started to rinse her clean with the water. As he was washing the soap from her womanhood he let first one finger play along her opening and then replaced one finger with two and then even three. Liz lay her head back on his broad shoulders and enjoyed the moment. She could feel him hard against her lower back and was soon reaching climax.

When her breathing had returned to normal she took the washcloth from Dean and reapplied soap. She began to lather his chest and abdomen before taking his swollen member in her hand and stroked it. Replacing her hand with the washcloth she soaped him up good and then worked her way down his legs. His legs, she noticed were strong and slightly bowed. This made him even more ruggedly handsome. Liz then moved around behind Dean, kissing his shoulders as she went and began to soap up his back. He had a nice ass though you couldn't tell most of the time with the clothes he chose to wear. She cleaned his body thoroughly and then her arms wrapped around him from behind. She lightly rubbed her breasts into his back and reached to stroke him with the water making things even more slippery. When she didn't think Dean could take much more she stopped her stroking and walked around in front of him. Looking up at him through her long lashes she smiled a wicked smile and sank to her knees in front of him. She licked her lips and Dean nearly lost it. She took his manhood in her hand and moved to replace her hand with her mouth. Dean groaned as her hot mouth enveloped him. When she started stroking him with her mouth he reached to take her head in his hands and moved her to the rhythm that he enjoyed. After a few good strokes he leaned over to lift her from her knees and whirled her around facing the shower head. He stroked her wetness a few times with his fingers making sure she was ready for him and then entered her from behind. It wasn't long until he was spilling his seed deep inside her and she cried out with the pleasure of feeling his warmth invade her.

After rewashing each other the two stepped out of the shower and Dean took extra precautions to dry Liz off well. She went into the other room and found a pair of clean panties in her bag. Sliding those up her legs Dean walked in carrying one of his t shirts. "Maybe you can wear this until we can get you something else." Liz took the shirt and slid it over her head. She decided to look in a drawer and soon found some track pants that belonged to Dean. She slid those on even though they were too big and she had to roll the top down. "Now.", she thought to herself, "I need to go find Nicole and talk to her about what's going on." Dean came back in with clean jeans and a purple plaid shirt on. His thigh holster was again strapped on his right . Liz thought he looked dangerous and handsome all at the same time. "Ummm I want to go over and talk to Nicole.", Liz said looking up at Dean. "Yeah that's cool. We've got to make our rounds and check to see that the perimeter is clear anyway. I'll walk you over.", Dean said checking the clip in his pistol and sliding it into the thigh holster.

Dean and Liz walked next door and knocked when they got there. "Come in!", they heard Nicole call in a cheerful voice. Liz opened the door and found Nicole at the kitchen sink with a dishrag in her hand. She looked as if she had been cleaning. There were hamburgers and all the fixings on the table as well. "Hey glad you two came over I made enough for everyone and I was just about to send Deano over to get y'all.", Nicole answered in her southern drawl. Liz knew Nicole loved to cook and she smiled knowing this made her friend happy. She looked happier than she has seen her in a while too. Walking over to Nicole, Liz hugged her tight. "You look happy friend." "I am so very happy.", Nicole said and looked at Dean with a slight blush on her freckled face. "Ok everyone find a seat. I've got all the hamburger fixings and the fries on the table. Help yourself and I'll bring you your drinks." Nicole got busy fixing the drinks and passing those around. When she placed Dean's glass of sweet tea in front of him she leaned down and kissed him sweetly on the cheek. He looked at her and gave her his patent sideways smile. As she turned to grab the next two glasses he reached out and slapped her butt hard. "Ouch!", she said and turned to give him a half hearted mean look. Liz and her Dean laughed out loud.


	5. Chapter 5

We all sat around the kitchen table eating our burgers and talking. The guys were hilarious together. Liz and I didn't even seem to think about the fact that they were the same guy. This was crazy but it seemed so right. When lunch was over I stood to start picking up the dishes. "Hey babe Dean and I are going to check the perimeter. You girls hang out here and visit. Ok?", Dean said as he came up behind me at the sink. I turned in his arms to face him and planted a kiss on his luscious lips. "You boys be careful and we'll be right here when you two get back." Dean squeezed me and leaned down to kiss my neck. As he pulled away I saw that Liz and her Dean were snuggled up too. I smiled and turned back to the dishes.

When the guys were out the door Liz came and stood by me. She took the dishes from me as I washed and rinsed them and began drying them. "So I see you and Dean seem to be hitting it off. ", she says as she bumps my hip with hers and smiles teasingly. "You've got a lot of room to talk Mrs. Walking Outside in my Sheet!", I said as I flung water from my hand at her. "Ok so what's up? I expected me to jump in bed with Dean but I know you're more reserved than me.", I said looking sideways at Liz. She blushed prettily and answered, "I really can't explain it. Those eyes, he just mesmerizes you with them. And he's so confident and manly, not to mention that face that looks as if it's been kissed by God Himself!" "Oh God and that strong jawline and those freckles and his hands!", I began to squeal like a school girl. "Ok ok we've got to get a handle on ourselves!", Liz says giggling.

We spent the next hour finishing up the dishes, cleaning up the kitchen and sitting around talking. "Shouldn't the guys be back by now?", Liz said looking worried. "Yeah you would think so.", I answered and frowned. Getting up from the couch I went to the kitchen and looked out the window. I saw a dangerous looking man walking out of Liz's house and looking toward ours. "Liz get in the back room!", I yelled as I whirled around and went to the cabinet by the refrigerator and pulled out a deer rifle. I followed Liz quickly and slammed the door and locked it behind us. "What the hell?", Liz said with big eyes. "It's just in case we need it."I said as I chambered a shell. "And you know how to use that? How did you know it was in there?", Liz questioned. "Yes I know how to use this. My Daddy had one when we were growing up and Dean told me earlier when we were…ummm….in the kitchen!", I blushed slightly. "Nicole! In the kitchen?" "Yeah what can I say?", I shrugged.

Our conversation was interrupted when we heard the front door being kicked in. We rushed to the farthest corner of the bedroom and I put Liz behind me. It wouldn't take long for the intruder to figure out where we were with the door being closed. Suddenly we hear a quiet rap on the bedroom window. I look over and see both guys standing there. I motioned to Liz to stay behind me as we made our way to the window. Liz turned to open the window and her Dean hopped up onto the seal and swung his legs inside. He looked at me quizzically before moving around us. My Dean was at the window. "I'm going around to the window in the living room. I left it open so I know I can get in." I nodded and swallowed hard.

Dean went to the door and told us to stay back. He opened it slowly and peeked around the corner. A few seconds later my Dean must have made it through the living room window because we could hear a scuffling coming from in there and Dean burst out the door and into the living room. I shouldered the rifle and made my way toward the bedroom door to see what was going on. Both Dean's were struggling and I could see that one was bleeding on his cheekbone. Just as the attacker punched the other Dean and he went sprawling backward I stepped from the bedroom. "Stop or I pull the trigger!", I growled at the attacker. The guy just looked at me and started laughing. "I'm not scared of a woman! You probably don't even know what to do with that gun sweetling." I didn't notice that my Dean was kneeling on the floor behind the attacker doing something until there was a bright flash of light. I shielded my eyes and when I could finally take my arm from in front of my eyes and look the attacker was gone. My Dean was on the floor and I saw blood on his face and blood dripping from his hand. Liz rushed out of the bedroom and went to her Dean who was grimacing in pain. I ejected the shell from the chamber of the rifle that I was holding and rushed to where Dean was on the floor. "Baby are you ok?", I said worried about all the blood I saw. "I've dealt with worse. I guess I'll live.", Dean said and gave me a smart ass sideways grin.

I helped him to his feet and Liz had her arms wrapped around her Dean. I thought I saw a few tears. "Who the hell was that? Better yet what the hell was that?", I said looking from one Dean to the other. "That was an angel.", my Dean answered me. "I painted the sigil on the wall in my blood and sent him to wherever it is that angels go when we do that. What were you doing wielding my rifle?", he raised one eyebrow. "Well you told me it was there before and my Daddy taught me to shoot when I was a young girl. I saw the guy headed this way and he looked dangerous. I was trying to protect myself and Liz." Liz's Dean shook his head and said, "I'm glad you have this little one to deal with." He still had his arm protectively around Liz and was looking at us teasingly. Dean leaned close and kissed me. "Don't scare me like that again.", he said under his breath. "Don't worry about me. Why don't you just teach me about these bad things and let me help you?" "We'll have to talk about that later. Right now let's get this place cleaned up."

I followed Dean to the medicine cabinet and hopped up on the lavatory. I pulled him to me between my legs and started to clean his wounds. After dressing them I gently kissed each one before reaching up and taking his face in my hands. I looked into his eyes and lightly kissed his lips. Breaking away I looked back up at him and saw his eyes darken. "Not now big boy! We still have company!", I leaned over and bit his bottom lip and hopped off the lavatory and headed to the living room. I looked teasingly over my shoulder and saw Dean shake his head before running his hand through his mussed hair. This made me smile. Back in the living room Liz had also tended to her Dean's wounds and had began to scrub the blood sigil from the wall. I walked over and shut the window and started to pick up the couch cushions.


	6. Chapter 6

When the house was back to normal and everyone was clean of blood I turned to my Dean who was standing by the cabinet where the rifle had been replaced. "Ok now it's time you two told Liz and I what's going on and just what we can expect. If we're going to be here we may as well know the ins and outs and be able to at least help some.", I said with my hand on my hip and fire shooting from my eyes. Liz looked at me and nodded before sitting on the kitchen counter ready to hear what the guys had to say.

My Dean (we'll call him D so everyone can distinguish Deans) turned to me and shook his head. "You are one hardheaded woman. Did you know that?" I stated at him defiantly and said, "Where I come from it pays to be hardheaded. I grew up with a bunch of bullheaded boys and if I hadn't taken up for myself then I'd have been crying all the time." D walks over to me and takes me in his arms. "You won't have to worry about that anymore. I'm going to devote my life to taking care of you.", he kisses my neck softly and I feel my body relax into his. Dean is leaning against the counter beside Liz and he reaches over to pat her leg and draw her a bit closer. "That goes for both of you.", he looks at Liz and she kisses him.

"Let's go sit down in the living room and we'll talk.", D says as he takes my hand and leads me toward the chair. He sits down and pulls me into his lap. Liz and Dean sat on the loveseat with Liz's legs thrown over Dean's. Her arm was behind him on the back of the couch and her fingers were in his hair. Dean started, "We are hunters. Not deer hunters like Nicole is probably used to but we hunt bad things, vampires, werewolves, demons, croatioans, bad angels, you name it and we've hunted it. We are the same person from two different times.", Dean says as he motions between himself and D. D picks up, "I was sent back here to learn what happens now so that I could go back and fix things before they got bad." I sit a little forward in his lap and look from him to Dean. "So does that mean that you have to go back to your time? How does that all work?" D rubbed my back a bit, "I tried, but when I did I couldn't go back. For now I think I'm stuck here. That angel that came by here earlier is working against us. He wants us to join forces with them to defeat Lucifer."

I have become a bit confused and I can tell that Liz has too. "So why do you not want to defeat Lucifer? Isn't he bad and needs defeating?", Liz says from her corner on the couch. "Well it's not that cut and dried.", D says. "See Lucifer is wearing our brother, Sam. We're trying to find a way to get him out of Sam so we can save Sam." Dean finishes. I shake my head dumbfounded and close my eyes. I rub my face to try and comprehend what these two are telling us. I decide quickly that I may never understand but I want to help. "Ok so I don't really understand what all you're talking about and I'm not going to try too hard but I do want to help. Teach Liz and me some of the things you know and we'll jump in." Liz nods and responds, "Yeah we may be women but we can learn a few things and we can ride shotgun." Dean chuckles and musses Liz's hair, "Driver picks the music and shotgun shuts his cakehole. Right D?" D nods and pulls me close.

He kisses me softly and breaks away, "Ok we'll show y'all some things tomorrow. It's getting late today so why don't we get some rest?" Rubbing my back lightly he looks at me and I see mischief in his sparkling, green eyes. Dean stands and takes Liz by the hand and pulls her up on her feet. He brings her close in front of him and wraps his arms around her from behind. "We'll catch you two in the morning then.", he says as Liz steps from his embrace to come and hug me. I rise from D's lap and we hug. "Take care of yourself girlie.", I say before I plant a sisterly kiss on her cheek. Liz nods and steps back, "Don't be too rough on D.", she says with her eyes twinkling. She walks to Dean and takes his hand. He smiles a crooked smile and says, "Though I'm sure he won't mind if you get a little rough with him." With that they're out the door and we're there alone again.

D is sitting in the chair still with his eyes clouded over with what looks like lust. I see his eyes travel down my body and look down myself to see what he's seeing. I notice that I still have on his button up plaid shirt and a pair of cut off jean shorts that I had in my bag. My legs aren't long but they're muscled nicely and tan from my time outdoors. I have on my brown boots and because the shirt is so long my shorts just barely peek out beneath it. He suddenly stands and takes me in his arms, his right hand tangles in my hair and tugs so that I'm looking up at him. My mouth parts as I draw in a breath before he crushes his mouth down on mine and I wrap my arms around him and begin to push him backwards into the wall that is just behind him. We hit the wall kind of hard and he grunts as my body is pushed into his. His left arm is around my waist and his hand is flat against my bottom. He presses me to himself and I feel his length harden.

Running my hands around his waist from his back I begin to unbutton his jeans and he stops kissing me long enough to give me a smoldering look. I stand on tiptoe and bite his bottom lip kind of hard. I taste blood and run my tongue along his full lip to lick where I've just tasted the blood. D growls and lifts me off the ground with his hands under my ass. I tug at his shirt and pull it over his head and he leans his head down to kiss between my partially exposed breasts. I make a bit of a growling sound and begin to pull his hair. We're getting rough with each other but it's a good rough. Before I know it we're heading toward the bedroom and then I'm on the bed, D standing above me in his jeans that are unbuttoned and showing a bit of a happy trail. My breathing is labored as I admire his tanned, chiseled chest and his strong , broad shoulders. "You've asked for it now.", D says as he turns from the bed and opens a drawer on his chest of drawers. He removes something that I can't see from my angle.  
As he turns back to me I see a length of something silk in his hands. It's a tie! He walks to the bed and takes one of my wrists in his hand and ties the silk around it. Taking my other hand he does the same with the other end after he's looped those through the slats in the headboard. My eyes widen but I'm willing to let this man do anything he wants to me. He walks to my feet and slides my boots off and kisses my toes. Kneeling at my feet he slides his hands up my legs slowly and frustratingly. He unbuttons and unzips my shorts and removes those. Then he begins to unbutton my shirt and before long I'm laying there with my shirt open and only a pair of dark purple lacy panties and a demi bra to match. D runs his hands up and down my stomach and I shiver with pleasure. He leans over and dips his tongue into my navel and I throw my head back with pleasure. He hooks his fingers into the tops of my panties and begins to draw them slowly down my legs. When those are removed he grins an almost evil grin and reaches to pull the cups of my bra below my breasts so that they're pushed up even more. He then stands and smiles down at me. By this time I'm very frustrated and want to protest. "Shhhhh little one. Just lay still and let me love you." He reaches for another length of silk and proceeds to tie my ankles much the same way he tied my wrists. I'm now spread eagle on his bed and I feel so wanton.

D removes his jeans and boxer briefs and comes to rest between my legs. He's looking down at me as he begins to rub himself. This makes me tremble even more and then he stops rubbing himself and reaches to touch me. His fingers play at the juncture of my legs before he dips two fingers into me and begins to stroke me slowly at first. He removes his fingers and puts them in his mouth to taste me. "Mmmmmm so sweet.", he purrs and then returns his fingers to me. After a bit of that he takes my juices and rubs them on himself and uses that to pleasure himself some. I'm squirming as best I can since I'm tied up and then D leans down and places his mouth on me. He brings his fingers into play as well and I've lost it. I'm squealing with pleasure as I reach my first climax. D sucks and gently nips my bud before sitting up and watching me, never removing his fingers. "You have to tell me if you're uncomfortable with anything I do to you tonight.", he says with his voice thick with sex. I nod and he slides his body up mine.

I feel his hardness pressing against my leg and his mouth is on my breast. His teeth are grazing my nipple and his fingers are working their magic below. I begin to climax again and he removes his fingers. He moves his body between my legs and takes his length in one hand. He rubs the tip along my slit. I'm already dripping wet and he plunges into me. As he begins to move he is kissing my breast and still biting my nipple. One hand cupping my breast his other hand slides up my body to my neck. His large hand is now around my neck and he's squeezing just a bit. This should alarm me but it only helps to make things even more intense. He begins to pick up speed in his thrusts inside me and his hand begins to squeeze my throat a bit harder. I can breathe but my breathing is cut off a bit. Just as I'm about to climax he reaches with his other hand and unties my left wrist. I pull my hands free and they go straight to his back. He's now pounding the shit out of me and we're both so close. I start to climax and rake my nails up his back and he releases my neck just as he climaxes and I feel him pumping inside me.

Afterwards we lay sweaty body to sweaty body. Me beneath D and both of us struggling to breathe. I can see the claw marks on his back and think to myself that he won't be able to go without a shirt for a few days. He slips from inside me as he leans up to kiss me gently. "You're ok aren't you? Sorry if I got too rough with you.", I can see a look of almost hurt in his eyes. He looks so much like a little boy. I smile languidly up at him and kiss his perfectly crooked nose. "Baby I'm tougher than that. I think I may just have a bit of a submissive in me and that was awesome. To have my breathing restricted made my climax that much harder. I would have let you know if I was alarmed. I trust you with my life.", and I meant it. I was falling hard for this man. I could only hope he felt half the same way I did.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning I wake up in a tangle of sheets and realize that D is gone. I stretch like a cat and roll to his side of the bed to find a note lying on his pillow. Picking the note up I see the manly scrawl of D's, "You looked so peaceful that I couldn't wake you. When you find this come find me. We need to talk." This last statement scared me a bit and I quickly rose from the bed and headed to the bathroom to take care of my morning business. Just as I was finishing up with brushing my teeth and stepped into the little room that housed the shower I felt a presence and turned to find D standing in the doorway. "Hey little one. Did you sleep well?", he says with his patent sideways grin. "I did.", I answer him as I step forward unashamed of my nakedness and stood on tiptoe to kiss his lips. We kissed for a few seconds before D stepped away from me and toward the shower. He opened the door and reached inside to turn the shower on and adjusted the temperature of the water. "Let's get cleaned up and talk.", he says removing his low slung jeans and stepping into the spray of the shower. I follow and stand under the spray of the water looking up into his green eyes unable to read his expression.

D pulls me close and I lay my head against his chest. He begins to rub my back under the spray of the water. As he starts to speak I hear the rumble of his voice through his chest and it soothes me. "I don't know what came over me last night. After it was over I felt really bad about the roughness. The only way I can explain it is that when I've been in a fight like the one yesterday it does something to me. It brought out a savage side of me and for that I am sorry. I never want to hurt you. I have fallen in love with you and instead of hurting you I want nothing more than to protect you." With that said he takes a deep breath and I look up at him, the water streaming down his face and dripping off his long eyelashes, and kiss him on the chest, never removing my eyes from his. I see what looks to be anguish on his face. Breaking my kiss I look up and lick my lips, "You did not hurt me. I could never be scared of you and I know you want to protect me. I want to let you and so because of that I am willing to be with you in any way you want. I felt the tension from the experiences of yesterday too. And you know what? I've fallen in love with you too."

D took a deep, cleansing breath and leaned down to place his lips softly against mine. I clung to him as his kiss made me weak in the knees. It was tender and loving and so different from our session from last night. We stood there under the almost hot spray of water for several minutes just kissing and clinging to each other as if our lives depended on the closeness of the other. There was nothing sexual in our kisses and it was most satisfying. We lovingly washed each other all the time stealing a kiss here and there. At one point D smiled a broad smile and said, "I love how short you are. You're like my very own Tinkerbell or something. Hey come to think of it you are a lot like Tinkerbell, little body and big attitude!" I playfully punch him on his chest and say, "So you think I'm a little fairy?" and look up at him with my green eyes showing a bit of attitude. "Yes but you're my little fairy and there's that attitude I was just talking about.", he says and throws his head back and laughs deeply. We tease each other a bit as we finish up our shower and D reaches to turn off the nozzle. He reaches out the door and takes a towel off the towel rack. He pulls me close and begins to towel off my hair and body before wrapping me tightly in the towel and tucking in one corner. He then takes another towel and dries himself off and wraps it low on his hips. I seem to just stand there admiring his beauty.

We got out of the shower and dressed in comfortable clothes and decided that since it was raining that we would enjoy the day together inside. I found a pair of D's boxer shorts and one of his t shirts and skipped the bra. D slid on a pair of plaid pajama pants and skipped the shirt and shoes. We made our way to the kitchen and began to prepare the mornings meal of pancakes and bacon. As I mixed the pancake batter D stepped up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. His strong hands covered mine and we mixed the batter together. He planted small kisses on my head and temple as we worked. This was a totally different man from the one I encountered last night. We finished our breakfast even with all the PDA and made our way to the living room where D put in an extra long movie and I cuddled against his body with my legs pulled up under me on the couch. We stayed snuggled together on the couch nearly all day except to grab the occasional snack or drink or the occasional light make out session. How could this man be so viral and sexual one day and so sweet and tender the next? I didn't know but I liked it. I must have fallen asleep at some point because when I woke up there was a blanket from the back of the couch thrown over me and the TV was just static. D was watching me sleep with a contented half smile on his face. I kissed him gently and he moaned low in his throat.

I could sense that neither of us even needed sex but that we both needed the affection that we shared all day. I had grown up in an environment where I didn't always feel that I was good for anything and I knew that D had grown up in a very similar way. We both had dads that were ex military and both suffered from their time as soldiers. D obviously had been trained to be a soldier himself and I had been trained to be wary of almost everyone and to look at situations very differently from the way most girls were brought up to see those same situations. We were both the oldest sibling and were given the task of being the protector of our younger brothers. We were so much alike even down to the music that we listened to that somehow fueled our near aggressive behaviors in a way. The only difference there was that I tended to lean more toward the metal side of the rock spectrum with artists like Disturbed and Five Finger Death Punch. That we were both so unusually trusting of each other was a mystery to both of us but somehow it worked.

We finally went to bed sometime after the sun went down. It really wasn't time for bed but we went anyway. We crawled into bed and wrapped ourselves up together as if we were clinging to a lifeline. I fell asleep to the soft rhythm of D's breathing and the sound of his heartbeat against my ear. I was one happy girl but I briefly wondered when the shoe would fall and couldn't help myself. I gently kissed D's chest and shut my eyes and my thoughts drifted away.


	8. Chapter 8

Liz and Dean lay in the bed later that night. They were tired from the events of earlier that day but they were taking comfort in each other. Liz let her fingers trail down Dean's body from his chest to his flat stomach and then let her mouth follow. She kissed her way from his collarbone to his left nipple. Her tongue circled his nipple and she bit him gently before moving down his chest to his stomach. As she approached his belly button she began to lick gently, letting her tongue linger a bit before dipping into the slight indenture in his stomach. Dean drew in a breath as Liz's tongue worked its tricks. She looked up at him with a devilish grin, never letting her tongue break from its path. Her fingers played at the top of Dean's tight boxer briefs that seemed to be growing tighter with each passing second.

Dean allowed Liz to continue her exploration of his body as long as he could before he sat up and pulled her into his lap. Dean began to kiss her as his fingers slipped inside the tops of her lacy panties and began to pull them off of her hips. She rose up enough that he could remove them and they went sailing over the edge of the bed to land on the floor. Liz smiled at Dean and leaned in to kiss him deeply, sucking his bottom lip into her mouth and nibbling on it gently. Dean placed his hands on Liz's hips and rocked her on his growing hardness. Liz moaned deep in her throat before throwing her head back. At the exposure of her neck Dean attacked her smooth skin with his lips and teeth. Liz was frustrated with Dean's underwear blocking her way to being with him. She scooted down his legs and stripped his underwear off.

As quickly as she could Liz made her way back onto Dean's lap. Rising up just a bit she allowed him access to her body. He slid gently inside and she reveled in the fullness of him. His hands began to guide her gently to the rhythm as old as time. Liz loved the feel of his large, slightly calloused hands on her smooth flesh. They kissed and their tongues mimicked the lovemaking they were doing. After a few blissful moments Liz began to climax. Her nails dug gently into Dean's shoulders and her hips worked to bring Dean to climax with her. Soon she had what she was working toward. They climaxed together and Liz relaxed completely in Dean's arms. He smoothed his hands up and down her back gently and lowered his head to kiss her shoulder. Liz smiled against Dean's chest and closed her eyes. Taking in his scent she knew she was where she was supposed to be.

The next morning when Liz woke up she could hear the sounds of rain on the roof. She rose from the bed and followed the smell of bacon after slipping on a cute black lace and satin chemise. Dean was in the kitchen with a half apron around his waist and manning the breakfast like a pro. Liz smiled knowing that he hadn't figured out that she was standing in the doorway watching him. She padded lightly over to the kitchen table, close to Dean but still in the safety zone. He is a hunter with cat like reflexes after all. "Are you fixing all of this for me?", she says sweetly. The sound of her voice quickly registers with Dean and he turns with the tongs he was turning the bacon with in his hands. "It's been a long time since I've had someone I could cook for. I know I don't look like the type but I enjoy seeing others enjoy something I've made.", he says as he takes the few steps toward Liz that are separating them and pulls her into his arms and kisses the top of her head. Liz steps easily into his embrace and kisses his chest. She pushes him playfully, "Make sure you don't burn that bacon then."

Dean reached out and slapped her butt and gave her his patent sideways smile. He turned back to the stove and finished the breakfast and Liz opened the fridge to pull out the milk and juice. Dean placed the breakfast items on the table, "Looks like it's nasty out there today so I thought we could just hang inside.", Dean said as he picked up a piece of bacon and popped it in his mouth. "What did you have in mind?", Liz asked with a bit of mischief in the lilt of her voice. "Well we can have a movie day or we can stay in bed or maybe both." "I vote for both!", Liz said excitedly. Dean raised his eyebrows at her and smiled. "Both it is then."


	9. Chapter 9

When I woke up the next day D was still sound asleep. I decided I'd get a head start on things and quietly unwound myself from his arms and legs. I padded lightly to the bathroom and slipped into the shower. As the hot water ran over me I smiled to myself thinking how happy I was. I finished up my shower and got dressed. As I walked back into the bedroom D was just waking up. I sat down on the edge of the bed and leaned over to kiss him the rest of the way awake. He smelled manly and a little of the lavender fabric softener I had used on the sheets. His lips were soft and his stubble was just barely scratchy. Our tongues danced together and entwined in the representation of a dance as old as time. D entwined one large calloused hand in my hair and pulled me even closer than I thought was possible. We enjoyed each other in this way for several minutes before we stopped to catch our breath. "Mmmmmm, I'd like to wake up like this every morning.", D said and gave me his lopsided grin. "Well if you play your cards right then maybe you can big boy!", I responded before I stood to walk to my side of the bed and pick up the extra pillows and the light throw that I had kicked off during the night. D rose from the bed and I took a second to admire the view. His tanned back and shoulders were a sight to behold and the way the boxer briefs clung to his derriere brought a smile to my face as I remembered placing my hands there as he labored over me during sex. "I'm going to grab a shower since it looks like you had one without me.", he pretended to pout. I nodded and continued to make the bed.

After making the bed I started to pick up the clothes that we had left strewn around the room the day before. I picked up one of D's shirts and put it to my nose. This must have been one he had on when he was working on the Impala because not only did it smell like him it had a hint of motor oil. I loved D's smell and wondered if I could harness it somehow so I could wrap myself in it every day. Just then his phone buzzed on the bedside table. In the process of buzzing it buzzed itself right off the table. I walked over and picked it up and not meaning to I saw a message. "Hey hot stuff. The other night was amazing. I was hoping I could get some more of that action this weekend. Text me. Laura" So this was the other shoe. I knew it would drop sooner or later. I took a deep breath to try and calm my temper and placed the phone on the table. I walked over and placed the clothes in the hamper and started to straighten the rest of the room. D walked in without a shirt on. I was standing in front of the dresser where his shirts were so he came and placed his arms around me. I stiffened involuntarily and D withdrew a bit, "What's wrong?" I spat back somewhat tersely, "You have a message on your phone!" D walked over to his phone and picked it up, he read the message and proceeded to respond to the text. I looked at him angrily and he cut his eyes to where I was standing and looked like the kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. I threw the hairbrush that I had in my hand down and stomped out of the room.

Going to the kitchen I popped some coffee in the coffee maker and stood at the kitchen window looking out at the rain sheeting down outside. How could he do that to me? I thought our relationship was really taking off and now this woman is sending him messages. And not only that, he's responding to her! The nerve of him! When the coffee was finished I fixed it to my liking and stood there holding it between my hands that had turned to blocks of ice. I'm never cold so I knew that I was more upset than even I thought. D walked in about that time, "Nicole let me explain…" I turned to him and said, "You don't have to explain anything! I don't mean anything to you! I'm just your good time for now! I know how this works!" My green eyes were a dark emerald now as they brimmed with unshed tears. "She's someone I met a while ago. She came back into my life just after you did. I did meet her last week and well…." I didn't let him finish, I threw the mug into the sink and heard it shatter as I opened the door and ran out into the cold, pouring rain. I shed tears of anger and hurt as I ran. I didn't know where I was running but I was running. The rain and the tears mixed to cause my vision to blur and I fell twice in the slippery mud. I thought I heard Dean call my name a time or two but I didn't let up. I ran faster and faster. Soon I found a ratty old building with tin on the sides and rust stains running from the nails that held it together. I found a door and ran inside, glad to be out of the rain. It had completely soaked through my clothes and I was shivering. My knee stung where I'm sure I cut it when I fell. I found a dark corner and slid down to my seat and sat there crying quietly. How could I be so dumb? I chastised myself and tried to pull it together.

After a few minutes I heard the door creak. I stifled my crying because I didn't want to be found. I could hear D's boots scuff on the boards and I wrapped my arms around myself to still the shaking that had started. "Nicole are you in here?", I heard D question. I didn't answer hoping he would just go away. "SON OF A BITCH!", he growled and I jumped just a little. I knew that tone. He was mad for sure now. I continued to sit quietly in the dark and hope that D's hunter skills fail him this time and he doesn't find me. I don't want a bigger fight and I don't want to hear how I've been wronged. I bury my head in my knees and hope for the best. D has gotten quiet and I am wondering where he is. I know he's still in the building because I haven't heard the door open and him leave. Soon I hear him coming closer and I peek up from where I'm sitting. It's pretty dark in this corner so I'm thinking his eyes surely haven't adjusted enough to see me. I see his outline from the faint light coming into the building. The rain is still pouring and that has helped to muffle any sounds that I may have been making but I knew it was only a matter of time before I'm found. Just as I think this I see D turn and face the corner I'm sitting in. It's too dark to read his features but I can see the muscle working in his jaw. He stills and I feel my body begin to vibrate as he stares in my direction.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING RUNNING OUT IN THE RAIN LIKE THAT?! YOU COULD CATCH PNEUMONIA YOU LITTLE SHIT!", D yells as he begins to stalk toward me. I jump to my feet to meet his attack. "You are the one that's keeping shit from me! Why would you even care if I caught pneumonia?" I balled my hands into fists at my side and gave as good as I got. D reached and grabbed shoulders and shook me slightly. "You didn't even give me a chance to finish explaining!" I could tell he was struggling to control his anger toward me. "Well you're here now! Explain so we can get this shit over with! I know you don't want me around anymore so just get it over with!", I yelled back in his face. The muscle in his jaw tightened again and his eyes closed. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes as he exhaled. In a calmer, quieter voice he said, "Please just listen to me. Yes I slept with her early on. What you didn't let me explain is that when I met her last week I told her that I had you in my life. She was hurt and said she would get me no matter what and then she left. The text was in hopes that you would see it. My text back to her was that she had better stop texting me or I would change my number." He pulled the phone from his pocket and showed me the text. I looked up at him and fresh tears began to fall. I nod and D pulls me into his chest. Squeezing me tight he mummers against my hair, "You hard headed little woman, you're freezing!" I begin to shake uncontrollably. D pulls me tighter against him and lifts my face with a finger under my chin.

Before I know what's happening his mouth is crushing mine and his hands are groping to pull the soaked shirt over my head. It's stubbornly clinging to my body but he deftly removes it and throws it to the wood floor. He removes my bra and then drops to his knees to lavish attention on my breasts and stomach. His warm tongue and mouth begin to warm me up and when I've taken more than I can stand I place my hands on each side of his face and force him to look up at me. I lean down and kiss him deeply and he rises with a growl from the floor. I remove his soaked shirt and it soon joins mine on the floor. The darkness of the corner brings out a boldness in me and I unbutton his jeans and yank them down. His boxer briefs follow and I drop to my knees and take him in my mouth. I bring his entire length in and out of my mouth a few times before running my tongue along the underside of his erection. Just as I reach just below the tip he jumps in my hand and this causes me to smile. I take his length into my mouth a couple more times and then he's lifting me to my feet. My jeans are quickly removed and I'm slammed against the roughness of the wall behind me. D plunges into me and bites down on the apex of my neck and shoulder as I scratch my nails up his back. We have sex hard and fast and we're soon both reaching climax. D bites down on my lip as his body completely claims mine. I let out a scream of pleasure that is somewhat muffled by his mouth on mine.

Later we lay on the wooden floor completely naked and listen to the rain still pounding on the roof. "I thought this would let up soon. I guess we'll just have to wait it out or make a run for it back to the house.", D said as his fingers trailed up and down my back. "I'm happy here in the darkness with you if you are.", I said as I raised my head from his chest and kissed the underside of his jaw. "Nicole I've been thinking….I don't want something like this happening between us again. I'll make a deal with you, I'm yours and only yours for as long as you want me. Deal?" I raise up so I can look into his eyes. "No more strange women texting you or no more one night stands?", I raise one eyebrow and wait on his response. "Cross my heart. I love you and you fit me better than any woman I've ever come across. You give me fits and you make me hot!" I grin a wicked grin and bite down on his nipple. "You just remember that Dean Winchester! Now let's make good use of this dark corner again and let's see you rock my world again!" He obliged!


	10. Chapter 10

Liz and I were beginning to really settle into life here with Dean and D. It had gotten warmer so we were lounging in the yard in shorts and bikini tops as the guys tinkered around on the Impala, Dean's jeep and some random yard work. Liz had planted flowers all around her and Dean's house and I had talked D into a small pool and a goldfish pond. Most days were spent much like this one but some days it got wild. D and I fought occasionally but we had figured out that was just going to be normal for us. The makeup sex was great! Liz and Dean were so cute together. It was something to see that big, tough guy be all sweet and loving with Liz. She doted on him and made sure he had everything he needed. They made me smile just to think of them. Cas came around most days and flirted with Liz and me. Our guys pretended to be pissed about it but I knew deep down they were proud that Cas thought we were flirt worthy.

D and I had planned a little get together later tonight so as the guys finished up their work for the day Liz and I went our separate ways to get ready for our gathering. I went in and took a quick shower. After hopping out I grabbed my bottle of lotion and began rubbing it into my tanned skin. D walked in, "Can I help with your back?" "That would be great.", I said looking up at him. He took the bottle from my hand and squirted a generous amount into his hands. He rubbed them together and then began to rub the lotion into my skin. "Hey does this have something in it? You look like you have sparkles now.", he says and gently kisses my shoulder. "Yeah it's got some gold flecks of something in it. It's supposed to enhance the sun kissed glow. God I don't look like those damn sparkly vampires do I?!" D laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. "You're not afraid I'm going to have to gank you are you?", D says as he kisses my neck. I turn in his arms and wrap my arms around his neck and smile up at him seductively. "You wouldn't would you?" "I could never gank anyone as sexy as you little one."

We teased each other for a bit before D decided he better get in the shower before we went too far and our company showed up and caught us in a very compromising position. I slipped on a fresh pair of cut off jean shorts and a tank top that enhanced my tan even further. As I was preparing the desserts Liz breezed in the front door. "I'm here to help and I brought sausage balls and homemade fried apple pies." "Put them there on the bar and grab some glasses and the utensils out of the cabinet.", I said and nodded toward the cabinets. Liz and I hung out at each other's house so much that we knew where everything was. She was like a sister to me and well we were pretty much dating the same guy. D came out of the bedroom. He had his head down and was rubbing the last of the water from his short hair. "Have you seen my…", he trailed off as he looked up and saw that Liz was already there. He was standing there with one arm raised above his head in only a pair of jeans that he had left the top button undone on. No shirt and no shoes. He looked so sexy and I paused to take in his beautiful physique. Liz's mouth dropped open and then she quickly turned when her mind caught up to the fact that it was my Dean standing there and not hers.

"What were you looking for baby?", I said sweetly. "I. Um. Sorry Liz. I was looking for my grey wife beater." "It's in here in the laundry room." , I said and pointed with the knife that I was cutting the pies with. D eased by Liz and into the laundry room behind me. When he came back out he had his shirt on and he stopped to kiss me. I lay the knife down and wrapped my arms around his waist. Letting my hands slide down his back and into the top band of his jeans I noticed they were pretty loose. I pulled back and slid my hands around the top of his jeans. "You forgot to button these up.", I said and gave him a wicked smile as I tugged him slightly toward me. Just then Dean walked in and Liz went to him. I grinned as she leaned into Dean and kissed him soundly on the lips. They lingered there for a bit before D cleared his throat. "Don't you even start D.", Liz gave him a scolding look. "What did you do now D?", Dean asked smiling. "I was just looking for my shirt man!" We had a good laugh.

Cas was soon there and he brought several women with him. They were all lounging around on the couch and all of them were intertwined. "I think Cas and his girls have been hittin the good stuff a little hard before they got here.", I said as I sat in D's lap and lazily played with his hair. Liz and Dean were cuddling on the love seat. She was sitting beside him but her legs were thrown over his left leg and his hand was resting on her thigh. The sun had darkened her skin as well and Dean kept sliding his hand up and down her smooth legs. We enjoyed our meal and our fellowship time. Soon Cas and his girls decided it was time to leave and they left in a whirl of activity. When just the four of us were left Liz and I got up to start putting away the leftover food. The guys were talking in the living room. When we finished our work we went back in and joined them. "Girls we're going to have to leave for a few days. There's something going on a couple towns over that we've got to go see about.", Dean informed us. "How long do you two think you'll be gone?", Liz asked looking a little worried. "We hope no longer than a week or two.", D said. "Wow! Two maybe? Ok I'm going to go to Liz and Dean's house and stay there. I'll sleep in the spare room so that way if anything happens we'll be together." I piped up and D patted my bottom while I was sitting on his leg.

That night both couples made love gently. The girls were worried but they knew this was part of the life that these guys that they love live. They would go out to protect the world because that was what they were sworn to do. Liz and I would support them because we loved them and we knew how important this was to them. The next day the guys loaded up in the Impala and Liz and I kissed them goodbye one last time. With the rumble of the engine they were off to save the world. I walked closer to Liz and wrapped one arm around her waist. "Ok friend I guess it's just us and Cas and his crew now. I'll go get my things." With that I grabbed my bag and a few weapons and headed over to Liz's house.


	11. Chapter 11

Liz and I spent the next several days trying to not worry about the guys. Of course they checked in with us every night but it wasn't the same as having them here with us. During the day Liz tried to teach me how to have a green thumb and what combinations of things looked good with others. I helped her work on her target practice and of course we both worked on our tans on days when the sun was at its brightest. Cas kept a check on us and brought us sweet breads. At first we wondered if it was safe to eat but eventually we decided it would be alright. It was delicious and it gave him great pleasure to bring us by a loaf or some muffins every few days.

One night after we had worked pretty hard in the yard my cell rang. Looking down at the screen as I lounged on Liz and Dean's couch I saw D's face. It was my favorite picture of him. I had been outside practicing my photography when D had come up behind me and picked me up swinging me around. As he kissed my neck and tickled my ribs I had clicked the camera several times taking crazy pictures of the sky, trees and even grass. He took great delight in spinning me in a circle a few times before he sat me unsteadily on my feet. I began to stagger around like someone that was drunk. D obviously thought this was the funniest thing he'd ever seen and doubled over in laughter. I recovered from my dizzy spell just as a huge all over laugh erupted from D. He had his head thrown back and was howling to the heavens and I began to snap pictures of him. The one that I finally found on my camera that I now used was one of him after that howling spell. He was looking at me with his green eyes sparkling and those sexy crinkles at the outside corners. You could see the freckles splashed across his cutely crooked nose and his lips looked extra kissable.

I quickly slid my finger across the screen to answer the phone, "Hello sexy.", I answered in my most seductive voice. I stuck my tongue out at Liz as she gave me the stink eye from across the room. I rose from the couch and walked out on the back porch to sit and talk. It was a beautiful night with lots of twinkling stars and just the slightest hint of a breeze. I sat Indian style on one of the loungers there on the back porch. Dean growled into the phone, "You have no idea how much I miss you little one. This sleeping alone every night is for the birds. I miss your little sighs and your body against mine." "D I miss you too. How much longer do you think you'll be out?", I said pouting a little. "Are you seriously pouting?", D questions. "Yes. I'm telling you I'm so ready for you to be home! What's going on anyway?" "Well we found Sam. We've also run into a hunter that thinks if we can get Sam alone that he can reverse the hold that Satan has on him and that we can bring him back with us. I hope we can contain him tomorrow and be home soon after that.", D tells me. I can hear that he sounds excited about this idea. "Please be careful and hurry home to me. If you'll let me know when you're heading back I'll be at home waiting on you. And I just might have a little surprise for you when you get here.", I could hear my Southern roots coming out as I drawled seductively into the phone. "Would it have anything to do with black lace and heels?", D drawled back. "It just might. You bring that sexy ass back here and just find out what plans I have for you!"

We talked about what Liz and I had done while they were gone and D said he was not sure how Liz or I stood him or Dean. He said he had spent more time with "himself" than he thought he ever wanted to again. I laughed and lay back on the lounger. "These stars are beautiful. When you get back I'd like to go on a little overnight getaway just the two of us.", I closed my eyes and dreamed of it. "Where do you want to go?", D questioned me. "Anywhere as long as we're together. I have been wearing your shirts to sleep in so that I could be surrounded by your smell. It causes me to have some pretty exciting dreams. Dreams of sitting in your lap in the back of the Impala, dreams of making love to you outside under the stars and then some dreams that are even more racy than that!" "Oh really? You naughty little girl you! I may have to spank you when I get back!", D says sounding surprised. I giggle nervously but my pulse races a bit just thinking about it. The breeze outside is getting a bit cool so I stand to head back inside. Out of the corner of my eye I see movement in the tree line out back. I feel like I'm being watched so I head back in quickly because out here I have no protection.

Still on the phone with D I don't want to worry him so I hold my hand over the phone and quietly tell Liz to lock all the doors. I begin pulling the blinds down. "Did I hear you come inside?", D questions. "Yeah the breeze was getting cool. I'm about to head to bed in a few minutes anyway.", I answered. "Ok I guess I need to grab a shower. You sleep well and I'll check in with you tomorrow. I love you." "I love you too D. Again please be careful and hurry home to me." With that we hang up. "Why did you have me lock all the doors?", Liz asked a bit worried. "I thought I saw some movement in the trees out back. I just thought it would be a good idea to make sure we were locked in. Have you talked to Dean?", I asked her. "No he hasn't called yet. Why?", Liz wanted to know. "No reason. Let's not worry the guys about this. It may not be anything. I'm about to go shower and hit the sack for the night. I'm pooped." Liz nodded at me just as her cell rang. I smiled at her and headed to the spare room.

I took my shower and thought of Dean. I smiled as the hot water ran over my body and washed away the fear of what may have been outside. The guys will be home soon and we'll be safe for sure. In the meantime we girls have to take care of ourselves. I get out of the shower and dry off on the oversize towel and walk into the other room to pull one of D's Metallica shirts out of my suitcase. I slip into it and then slide under the sheets. In no time I'm fast asleep and dreaming of Dean's hands on my body.


	12. Chapter 12

I wake up the next morning and hear the birds singing sweetly outside my window. It's a perfectly beautiful day so I grab another shower and throw on some well worn jeans with holes in the knees and on the thighs, a black tank top and my boots. Walking into the living room and glancing into the kitchen I notice Liz isn't there. She's usually an early riser so this is a little confusing to me but I think maybe she stayed up too late last night on the phone with Dean. I smile thinking of my own conversation with D and know that her's was probably as nice. I grab a banana and pop two pieces of bread in the toaster. I eat the banana while the bread is toasting and pour a glass of water. When my toast is ready I smear peanut butter onto the still warm bread so that it melts into the toast.

After breakfast I decide to check in on Liz. I've heard no sounds at all coming from her room. Knocking lightly on her door I wait for a response. After standing there for an appropriate amount of time and not hearing a response I turn the knob. As I step into the room I notice the window is open and the sheer curtains are blowing in the breeze. Ok so maybe Liz wanted some fresh air. Then I notice the bathroom door is open and the shower isn't on. The light isn't even on. Being around Dean as much as I have has brought out the suspicious person in me so I slowly turn to observe the room. Liz's purse is on the dresser where she always keeps it. Her keys are lying beside the purse. Her cell phone is still on the charger on the bedside table. I look back at the open window and see a small smear of blood. Ok this isn't good!

Quickly walking out of the room I go back to my own room and grab D's Glock 9 mm with the 17 round magazine and my keys and cell. I make my way outside looking around to see if I see anything else out of the ordinary. I don't see anything so I hop up into my Jeep and head to find Cas since our guys are still gone. On the way I dial D's cell number and after four rings I get his voicemail. I quickly shut the phone off and throw it into the cup holder beside me. Throwing dirt as I take the corners around to Cas' place I steer the Jeep with one hand. As I reach Cas' house I slam on the brakes in front and hop out. The gun is in my hand and I am on high alert for everything that's going on around me. I knock on the door and one of Cas' girls opens it. She's in a pair of boy short panties and what appears to be one of Cas' wife beaters. "Is Cas here?", I ask anxiously. "He's in the back.", she says as she steps back and lets me into the house. I'm surprised that she's not even the slightest bit anxious about the gun in my hand. I quickly make my way to the back of the house where Cas' room is and step through the beaded curtain that serves as the door to the bedroom. As my eyes quickly adjust to the darkness of the room I see Cas tangled with three very beautiful women. "Cas wake up! Liz is missing and I need your help since the guys are still gone.", I reach out and shake his foot to help wake him.

Cas rolls over and disentangles himself from the women and I catch a glimpse of parts of him I've never particularly wanted to see! "Damn Cas get some clothes on!", I complain. He only runs his fingers through his messy hair and smiles at me. "Calm down woman! You would think you've been around those two Neanderthals or something." I know he mean's "the Deans" and I frown at him. "Look Liz is missing and I need your help! Get your damn clothes on and get in the Jeep!" Cas grabs some jeans from the floor and a shirt off the nearby chair and in his own way hurries into a more presentable state. The women are still asleep on the bed and they've now entangled themselves with each other to make up for the space that Cas left. I shake my head and walk through the beaded curtain into the other room. His other woman is in the kitchen fixing breakfast or something. I smell food cooking.

Just then my cell buzzes and starts it's heavy metal ringtone that signals that D is calling me. I grab it quickly, "Hello!" "Nicole is everything alright? You sound a bit rattled.", D says as I answer. "No everything is not alright. Liz is missing! I'm here at Cas' now to get his help. We need to get back over there and see what clues we can find.", I say into the phone and wish for the millionth time that the guys were here. Of course this probably wouldn't have happened if they were. I hear D swear on the other end of the line and I grimace. "D I feel like it's my fault.", I groan into the phone. "If I had been more observant this wouldn't have happened. I thought I saw something in the woods last night while we were on the phone and I blew it off. I know better." "Now don't you start!", D scolds me. "We have lots of enemies and they've been after us pretty hard lately. We got Sam back and he's good. We're actually on our way back there now. We should be back within the hour. You go back with Cas and look for clues. I'll tell Dean what's going on and we'll hurry." I swallow back some tears and nod silently. "Ok see you as soon as we can get back there. It's going to be alright Nicole." "Ok please be careful and I love you.", I say after I've gotten control of myself. "I love you too." With that he hung up the phone and Cas came out of the back room.


	13. Chapter 13

Cas and I head back over to Liz and Dean's house to see if we can find some clues on our own. I unlock the door and step in cautiously, gun drawn. When I'm sure there's no one there that shouldn't be I let out a breath that I wasn't aware that I was holding. Cas and I start in Liz's room. I stop and look around again, seeing everything just as I did earlier today. Nodding silently I begin to walk around the room taking a closer look and Cas does the same. I walk over to the still open window and look at the blood smear. Touching it I find that it's still a bit sticky so I know it's fresher than sometime in the night. I lean out and look out the window and see boot prints outside in the fresh mulch that Liz had put down recently. These prints were too large to belong to Liz. "Cas I found boot prints.", I say turning to him from the window. He walks over to look out and nods. Cas doesn't say a word, only walks out of the room. I stand there looking at him dumbly and wonder what he's up to. Taking a closer look outside I see what looks to be some scuffed up grass and a few of Liz's flowers have been trampled. To me it looks as if she's fought back some.

Cas walks from around the side of the house and over to where I'm looking out the window. "Hey it looks like there was a struggle here too Cas." Again he walks over and looks at what I'm calling his attention to and takes a closer look. Another nod. This is becoming frustrating and I'm about to unleash my fury on him when I hear the deep rumble of Dean's Impala. I whirl from the window and run to the front door. As D steps from behind the wheel I run to him and throw myself into his arms. He easily lifts me and I wrap my legs around his waist and bury my face in his neck. All of the stress of the morning hits me suddenly and a few tears fall. "Shhh now you're alright. Don't cry. You're my brave girl. Tell me what you know.", he says as he wipes my tears. Sitting me down on the ground he looks deeply into my eyes and I can tell he's waiting on an answer. "Someone took her from her room. There seems to have been a struggle just outside there.", I pointed in the direction of the window. Dean had already climbed from the passenger's side and was striding toward Cas.

"Listen I need you to take Sam back to our house and check things out there. I'm going to help look for clues here and then I'll be over. You'll be safe with Sam even though he's not 100% yet.", D says and turns my direction to the tall, dark haired man who's just unfolded himself from the backseat. "Sam this is Nicole. She is my…well she's my girl. Nicole this is Sam. He's our brother and he's been through an ordeal but he's a great hunter." I smile at Sam and hold my hand out for him to shake it. "I can't just shake the hand of the woman who's enraptured my brother here. I've got to have a hug.", Sam said as he took my hand but pulled me into his embrace. He was taller that D and the top of my head didn't even reach the middle of his chest. I could tell just from the embrace that he was built really well and he had a playful twinkle in his eyes. I had the feeling that Sam and I would be great friends before it was over with. "It's nice to meet you Sam. I've heard a lot about you from these two. Wish we were meeting on better circumstances and you'll love Liz too.", I said as he released me from his embrace and smiled warmly down at me.

Sam nodded at me and then it was time for us to go check out our house to see what, if anything, was going on over there. Sam and I walked next door and I handed him the key when he held out his hand indicating that he wanted to be the first one in. He pulled a Taurus Model 92 9mm from the back of his pants and opened the door slowly. Stepping inside he took a look around. "Ok it looks clear in here. Come on in and tell me what you think since it's your home.", he said looking back at me and holding out his hand. I stepped inside and saw that everything looked just as it had the last time I was home. "I think everything is fine.", I glanced up at Sam and nodded. We went on in and shut the door behind us. I went to the fridge and got out two bottles of beer. I handed one to Sam and twisted the cap off of my own bottle and took a long swig. I didn't drink bee too often but I thought this warranted one. "Come on in and get comfortable.", I tell Sam as I gesture toward the living room. He walks over to the cushy couch and sprawls out on it. I go over and sit on the chair and wonder how the guys are coming with the clues. Sam must be able to tell that I'm nervous because he clears his throat and says, "It's going to be alright, my brother…well I guess brothers are great hunters and they've been dealing with this kind of stuff for a long time. I'd be out there with them but I'm a little under the weather." "What exactly happened to you?", I question. "Well I was to be the vessel for Satan or Lucifer and so thinking I had no other choice I said yes to him. He took over my body and I did some things I'm not real proud of. Your guys found me and had a spell that could break his hold on me. I feel better than I have in a while now."

We sat and talked for what seemed like a couple hours. I found that we were very much alike in the fact that we were both very mischievous and loved to pull pranks. Finally Dean and D came in. "We've found a few clues. It's going to call for another trip so that we can find Liz and get her away from this sicko.", D tells us. "I'm going with you then. She's my friend and I can help.", I say and cross my arms over my chest stubbornly. I can tell D wants to argue with me about it but Sam stops him. "Look man I just met her but she's a very strong woman. Between the three of us we have more than enough of us that can keep an eye on her and look for Liz too." "Ok but if anything happens to her I'm blaming you!", D says and I see the muscle in his jaw start to work. "You can put me in charge of protecting Nicole then.", Sam says and smiles down at me. D nods and we grab a few things that we'll need, restock the stash in the trunk of the Impala and load up. Dean drives with Sam in the front seat beside him. D and I get into the back. "You need to rest.", I say to D as I run my hand through his hair. I can see how tired he is in his eyes. "Lay down here and rest until we get to our destination." D finally relents and lays his head in my lap. I run my fingers through his hair and soon he is asleep. Dean turns up the radio and soon I'm quietly singing along to the songs.


	14. Chapter 14

D slept most of the way to our destination. When he woke his eyes opened slowly and he looked up at me. I leaned down and slowly kissed him fully awake. His kisses were soft and sensual at first but soon became more intense. His hand snaked into my hair and he pulled himself up a bit, bringing us closer. I must have let out a moan because the next thing I know Sam is clearing his throat. D and I break from our kiss and I look over at Sam knowing my lips were kiss swollen. Sam is grinning like the cat that ate the canary. "If you two care we're about to stop and get a couple hotel rooms. We'll be working from here until we can find Liz." D sits up and swings his legs around to the floor. He kicks the back of the seat below Sam's arm as he does. "We care man, but I've missed this little spitfire more than you know.", D says as he pats my thigh. This causes my breath to catch in my throat and I quickly swallow and try to not think about this insanely sexy man beside me.

Dean pulls up in front of a seedy motel and hops out to go inside and grab rooms. Coming back out I can see the turmoil on his face and I see the muscle in his jaw working. He's been very quiet on the ride and I know he's concerned about who or what has Liz and about how she is. We all climb out as he reaches the car and he hands D a key. "You two have 113. Sam and I will be next door in 114. See that y'all don't keep us up all night.", Dean says a little harshly and gives D a steely look. I step forward and wrap my arms around Dean's waist and kiss his cheek. "We're all worried about her but we're going to find her. You're not in this alone.", I look into his eyes and I see him soften just a bit. He nods once at me and I know that he appreciates my concern. I step back beside D and he eases his arm around my waist and smiles down at me. "Let's get our stuff in the rooms and then we can check around and see what we can find." , Sam suggests. We grab our things from the trunk and head to our rooms with the understanding that we'll meet back at the car in 20 minutes.

D and I take our things into our room. The bed is just a simple thing and only a full size. We're used to our king size bed but this could be fun too. It's dark in the room with just a small bedside lamp but it seems to be clean and the most important part is we're together. D throws his duffle in the corner and flops down on the bed. I've gone to the bathroom and come out to find him sprawled on the bed and I can't help myself. Walking over to him I straddle his waist and lean down to kiss him. "We've got 12 minutes.", I purr against D's lips. "Well I better get started then.", D says and sits up and flips me over onto the bed. He pulls my jeans off quickly and as he's removing his own I quickly remove my shirt. I'd forgone the bra this morning so I was left in only my string bikini bottoms. Those are quickly removed and D is on top of me and entering me in no time. Our love making is furious but fulfilling. We soon reach climax together and then remember that we have neighbors. I bury my face in my pillow and begin to giggle. "Oh God Dean they're going to kill us!" "Don't worry about them. We need to get ourselves together though and go." He throws me my shirt and I quickly dress.

We meet back outside just in time but find Dean and Sam already waiting on us. Sam is sitting on the hood of the car leaning against the windshield and he's smiling a wicked smile. Dean is leaning against the hood with his arms crossed and looking disgusted. "Did you two get done?", Sam says laughing. I lower my head and just shake it feeling a little embarrassed. "Get in the car and let's find Liz!", D says disgusted with Sam and his teasing. We pull out from the motel parking lot and head down the road. 15 minutes later we pull off the road onto a dirt drive. We bump down the drive until we come to a dilapidated old house. "How did you know this was here?", I asked Dean. "While you two were knocking boots in the other room I was doing some questioning. I found out this place has been abandoned for a while but there's been some activity here in the past few days." We get out of the car and head to the trunk. D tries to hand me the flashlight and I glare at him. "I've been hunting you know? My dad taught me to shoot. I'll take the double barrel." I reach past him and grab his favorite shotgun. I grabbed a cross body bandoleer with one side salt shells and one side regular shells. Sam raised his eyebrows and then gave me a "good for you" grin. I made my way past the guys and toward the house. D caught me quickly. "What the hell are you trying to prove?", he says as he grabs my arm to stop me. "Listen D, Liz is my friend. She's here because of me. I should have told you that I saw something in the woods. Also I was too tied up in my own life with you that I didn't even hear anything going on." Tears threaten to make their appearance as I look up at D. "Woman you were probably in the shower when whatever happened to Liz happened to her! Calm down and let us do our job. You can help but let us lead the way." I relent and let Dean and D take the lead. I hang back just a little with Sam but I'm staying as close to the action as I can.

Dean stops at the door and stands to listen to see if he hears anything. He holds his hand up to signal for all of us to stand still and quiet. I look to Sam and he nods at me giving me confidence. Suddenly it's as if the world is at war. There are loud shouts and booms coming for what seems like nowhere! I look around and see Dean and D crashing through the front door and Sam signals for me to follow him. We burst through the door and there's dust and debris everywhere. I catch movement to my left and see Dean fighting with a man. He's got the upper hand as the other guy is smaller than he is. Before long he's overtaken him and the guy lies in a heap at Dean's feet. In front of me D is also fighting with someone. This person is larger and D is having more trouble with him. I raise my shotgun and am about to fire when I hear a scream. I recognize it as Liz's and hesitate. My instincts seem to take over as I again bring the gun up and look down the barrel. I pull the trigger and the guy fighting with D collapses. D looks to me but just as he does I turn and run in the direction of the scream. I hear footsteps behind me but I run headlong toward my destination. I feel a hand on my shoulder but this doesn't stop me. I crash through the door to the room and stop dead in my tracks.

Liz is seated in the middle of the room in a chair. This chair teeters on the edge of a drop off that seems to drop into an unknown abyss. There are three men in the room and another one bursts through the door as I take this all in. Liz looks over and sees me and I see the fear in her eyes. Time seems to stand still as I take everything in and then realize that Dean was the one that had been behind me and had just now burst through the door. Knowing the first step is to take out these three guys I raise my gun and lay my sights on the nearest one. He turns and charges me but my trigger finger is faster. I take him down in one shot and wheel to find the next one. Dean turned toward the closest guy to him and I hear another shot and out of the corner of my eye see the guys head whip back and know he's been shot in the head. Now Dean is following me and we both have our guns trained on the third guy. Knowing he doesn't have a chance he throws his hands in the air. "I'll surrender if you'll let me go. " Dean walks menacingly toward him and cold cocks him with the butt of his pistol. Most guys this would knock them completely out but this one was only knocked to his knees. Sam burst through the door behind D and just as Liz saw Sam she began to scream uncontrollably.


	15. Chapter 15

Everyone's attention was drawn to Liz and her hysterical screaming. The guy at Dean's feet begins to laugh maniacally and this captures our attention also. Between the screaming and the laughing it was getting to be more than I could handle. In my loudest voice I yell, "Everyone shut up!" D looks at me startled and then nods as everyone gets a little quieter. The man is still laughing but not quite as loudly and Liz is looking between me and Sam and is white as a sheet. D walks to Liz and begins to remove her bonds so that he can help her from the chair. He's talking quietly to her and I look to Sam and see him run his hand through his hair. "What the hell is going on?", I question. Liz is clinging to D's shirt and she swallows deeply. "He told them to take me. He wanted you to come after me.", she said pointing to Sam. Sam looked startled and began to shake his head. Dean grabbed the guy at his feet by the collar and lifted him to eye level. "You better start talking now if you value your life!", he says menacingly and I see the snarl that shows such a hardness on his face. The guy says, "Why don't you question the Moose over there?" and begins to laugh some more. Growing tired of his nonsense Dean pulls a knife from the back of his jeans and lays the guys throat open from right to left. Liz buries her face in D's shirt and I turn to Sam. "Ok Sam I think it's time you tell us what you know.", I give him a hard look even though I barely reach his chest.

Sam runs his hands over his face and blows out a breath he's apparently been holding. He turns toward Liz and says, "I'm so sorry. I wasn't the person that I was supposed to be. You must be my brother's girl and what a terrible way to meet you for the first time as myself." I can see Liz begin to tremble in D's arms. Dean wipes his blade on the guy's shirt and stalks over to Sam. "Sam you had better be telling the truth man. You know this means we have to test you again." Sam nods and begins to roll up his sleeve for the customary demon/shifter/bad guy tests. Dean walks to Sam and takes his arm in his hand. Just as he does Sam's eyes turn black. He begins to laugh and Dean looks up at him. I've gone into defense mode at this point and I brace myself for what's to come. Sam grabs Dean and throws him against the wall. D quickly puts Liz behind him and yells for me to cover her. I make my way to Liz and keep her behind me as D goes in to battle Sam. "Liz do you remember how to draw that devil trap?", I say to her quietly over my shoulder. She nods , "Look in my backpack and grab that can of spray paint and get on it then."

By this time both Deans are fighting with Sam. He's stronger than one of them but is having a harder time with them both. He's distracted enough that Liz gets the devil trap finished and then I yell at him, "Hey shit for brains! Why don't you come see if you have better luck with a woman?" Sam looks at me and Dean and D stop and stare wondering what the hell I'm up to. Sam takes a few long strides and soon has me lifted off the ground by my throat. He's right where I want him. His face is hard and unforgiving and a bit confused when I begin to smile even though his got a death grip on my throat. I look to Liz out of the corner of my eye and try my best to wink. She begins, "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica." Sam's head snaps up and his grip loosens on me. I fall to the ground and roll toward D. He quickly helps me up and I rub my throat as Liz finishes her incantation. "Ergo draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus decipere humanas creaturas,eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare. Vade, Satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu dei, contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili omine, quem inferi tremunt. Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias servire te rogamus, audi nos. Ut inimicos sanctae Ecclesiae humiliare digneris, te rogamus, audi nos. Terribilis Deus de sanctuario suo. Deus Israhel ipse truderit virtutem et fortitudinem plebi Suae. Benedictus deus. Gloria patri." A dark cloud begins to erupt from Sam's mouth and he collapses into a heap in the middle of the floor.

Dean looks between me and Liz. D is looking at my throat and the marks that Sam left there and is shaking his head. Finally Dean speaks,"You two are something else. How in the hell did you know how to draw the devil's trap and recite the incantation?" Liz answers him, "Well when the two of you left Nicole and I got John's journal and began to pour through it. I had taken a bit of Latin in college and so we learned the incantation. Then when we saw the different traps we learned to draw those with spray paint as John had suggested in the journal. Nicole is hardheaded and she used herself as bait. The rest is history." Sam still lay in a heap in the floor and Dean grabbed Liz and hugged her. D wrapped me in his arms and said, "Well I guess I'm glad you two are interested in what we do enough to learn some of it but I'm not sure how I feel about this hardheadedness." I smiled my sweetest smile up at him and said, "I had to do whatever I could. I love you and Liz loves Dean. I know you both love Sam and he needed help." D shook his head and crushed me against his chest. "Y'all continue to amaze me!"

Sam began to come to and when the guys went to help him up Liz and I took a second to hug. We all piled in the car and decided that instead of trying to drive all the way back home we'd go back to the motel. The only thing was we'd need to let Sam stay with one of us. D and I said he could stay with us so that Dean and Liz could have some much needed time alone. We knew they had missed each other and after the harrowing day we had had Liz needed Dean's comfort more than ever. Before the motel though we decided to stop at a diner to eat, the guys never passed up a chance at a good greasy burger and I was having a strong craving for crispy fries smothered in plenty of mayonnaise and mustard. Of course we couldn't forget the pie and Sam had to have a salad. As we sat waiting on our meals the guys began to question Sam. "What happened with you?", Dean asked. "We said the same incantation that Liz did and we saw the smoke but you were still possessed?" Sam sat back and shook his head. "Dean you know you never could say the incantation just right. It seems as if y'all need to take Latin lessons from Liz." We all laughed as the waitress brought us our meals. She gave the three guys an appreciative look and then smiled jealously at me and Liz.

We finished our meals between light teasing and then headed across the street to our hotel rooms. Liz and Dean said goodnight to us and went inside but not before hanging the "Do not Disturb" hanger on the door. D and I smiled at each other and Sam opened the door to our room. Walking in you could tell the bed we had "used" earlier so Sam made his way to the other one. "Y'all please just don't make me lose my supper tonight. I promise to be out of your hair tomorrow." I walk over to Sam and stand as tall on my tiptoes as possible and still can reach him. He obliges me by leaning down and I kiss his cheek. "We promise to be good, but just for tonight." He blushes a little and then sees the marks on my neck. He lightly brushes his thumb over them and says, "I'm so sorry I did that to you." I can see the hurt in his eyes and I shake my head. "It's alright. It wasn't you. Just don't ever let it happen again or I may have to gank you." He nods and I say, "Goodnight." Walking back to D he takes my hand and leads me to the bathroom. He gently helps clean me up and then puts a salve on my throat. I'm sitting on the counter and he's again between my legs. He kisses me gently and pulls me to him. "I am so glad I met such a strong woman. Just try to not give me a heart attack again. I could just see Sam snapping your neck." "I knew what I was doing and I knew Liz had my back.", I said and leaned in to kiss D on the lips. I must have moved funny or something because just then a bottle of perfume I had on the counter fell to the floor and broke. I heard Sam swear from the other room and then there was pounding on the door. "Guys you promised!", Sam almost whined from the other room. I laughed and buried my head in the crook of D's neck. From this vantage point I saw the few little freckles there at the hollow of his throat. I flicked my tongue out to lick those freckles and then said, "We'll be good Sam. I just knocked something off accidentally." D kissed me for a few seconds and then we headed out to crawl in bed.


	16. Chapter 16

Just as we got in bed and got settled with me on my side and D snuggled against my back and his hand resting on my hip we hear the headboard in the room next door begin to bang against the wall. Sam groaned, rolled over and placed his pillow over his head. D and I laughed at him and kissed me on the neck. I smiled and snuggled closer to him. "I love you D." I could feel D smile against my neck and he murmured, "Back at ya." I rolled over to face him and buried my face in his neck. I loved the manly smell of him as much as I loved having his arms around me.

Meanwhile next door…

As Dean and Liz entered their room they began to kiss frantically. Between the being apart and the stress of the past couple of days there was a lot of pent up sexual frustration between the two. Dean backs Liz toward the bed and they fall onto the bed in a heap of clothes being removed. Liz grabs Dean's shirt and pulls it over his head making his hair all messy and sexy. She runs her fingers through his hair as he crushes her mouth with his own. Dean reaches behind Liz and unsnaps her bra and slides it down her arms. His hands knead her breasts and this causes her to break from their kiss and throw her head back with pleasure. Dean takes this opportunity to cover her breasts in kisses. He begins to lick and nip at her nipple eliciting moans from Liz and causing her to grind against his body. Dean is hard and ready and grinds back causing Liz to become instantly wet. Never taking his mouth from her breasts, Dean's deft fingers begin to undo Liz's jeans. Liz lifts her hips just enough so that Dean can remove her jeans and he then tosses those to the floor. His jeans soon follow and then their underwear is short lived after that.

Dean stands beside the bed and takes in the beauty of Liz in her nakedness and tries to pace himself. Liz lays on her back with her eye lids hooded with ecstasy and soon motions for Dean to come to her. As she crooks her finger Dean feels his pulse quicken. He kneels between Liz's legs and holds his weight off of her on strong arms. Liz reaches out and runs her hands along Dean's muscular shoulders and then sits up enough that she can kiss him there as well. Her tongue plays along the top ridge of his shoulders and her fingers trace from one freckle to the next causing Dean to shudder. "I am so proud of your actions today baby.", Dean croons into Liz's ear. "You showed so much bravery and I'm proud of you and Nicole for taking the initiative to learn about what we do." "Shhhhh let's not talk. We've got plenty of time for that later.", Liz says and silences Dean with another deep kiss. Their tongues battle each other as Dean pushes forward to enter Liz. She opens herself up to him and he is sheathed in her liquid heat. Dean groaned and began to move slowly at first and then with more fever. Soon the head board was beating against the wall and Liz began to giggle. Dean silenced her with his kisses and soon they were reaching their climaxes.

After their lovemaking session Dean kissed Liz as she was dozing quietly. He rose from the bed and went to the bathroom to run her a bath. When the water was just right and the bubbles were also just right he walked back to the bed and quietly woke Liz. "Hey babe I've got you a bath ready. Let's get you cleaned up and then we'll come back to bed." Liz nodded silently and allowed Dean to lift her from the bed. He carried her to the bathroom and lowered her into the warm water. Liz groaned as the water sluiced up over her body and began to ease away her aches and the scariness of the past few days. Dean crawled in behind her and had her lean against his chest. He picked up the soap and a wash cloth and began to wash away all the pain. Liz lay back and allowed Dean to take care of her. He lovingly washed her body as he placed kisses on her neck and shoulders. Most of the time this would have been very sensual but for tonight it was just another thing to bring them closer to each other. When they were both clean Dean rose from the water and quickly dried off and wrapped the towel around his waist. He then grabbed another towel and held it out for Liz to step into. He gently dried her off and then wrapped her in her own towel. Liz walked to the sink and brushed her teeth and then made her way back to the bed. She pulled off the towel and sank onto the bed in Dean's arms. They were soon both sleeping more soundly than either of them had in days.

The next morning we met outside the rooms at the car. We decided to go for breakfast at the diner across the street and then head home. As we waited on our meals Sam started, "Liz again I'm so sorry for what I did to you. Please know that I wasn't myself and I thank you and Nicole for bringing me back." Liz nodded and answered him, "I'm just glad I had those couple years of Latin so that when Nicole and I found John's journal we could lean the incantations so we could help." I smiled at Liz and then patted Sam on the shoulder, "You had better be glad that Liz is the brains and I am the brawn." D leaned over and kissed me, "You better be glad I like the brawn. Not that you're much brawn little one but you're tough that's for sure. And Liz you're not shabby either." D gave Liz a wink and she blushed prettily. Dean chimed in, "We're all pretty lucky to have these strong women in our lives bro." The guys all agree and we sit back to eat our meals.


	17. Chapter 17

When we got back home it was decided that Sam would stay with us since there were still some awkward feelings between him and Liz. It was only understandable since he, under the influence of Lucifer, had been pretty rough on her. We got Sam settled in the spare room and then Dean headed to our room to shower. I went to the kitchen to start some lunch for the three of us. While I'm waiting on the homemade pizza to cook I hop up on one of the bar stools and was reading a book when D walks in. I swivel the chair around to face him and he walks over and wraps his arms around me and lays his head on my chest. He groans and I run my fingers through his damp hair, ruffling it just a little. I feel him take a deep breath and just sort of melt into me and I love these moments. I close my eyes and lower my face to the back of D's head. I inhale the clean scent of him and kiss him on his hair. His arms tighten around me before he looks up at me. I can see how exhausted he is and I place feather light kisses on his face before his lips capture mine. He breaks briefly from our kiss and says, "You make all the hard stuff so much more worth it. Thank you." I nod silently, not really sure what to say. D's not usually this open and I know to savior this. We begin to kiss again and then we hear someone clear their throat. We had both forgotten that Sam was now staying with us. Sam looks like a lost puppy standing there not really knowing what to say and his long hair still wet from his shower.

It's then the stove beeps signaling that our pizza is ready. I quickly hop out of the chair and grab a couple hot mitts to pull the pizza out of the oven. "I hope you like pizza Sam.", I say as I lay the two steaming pizzas on the coasters on the bar in front of the guys. D has taken my place on the bar stool and I can see he's nearly drooling. I open the drawer and grab the pizza cutter and quickly cut the pizzas into wedges. The guys began to dig in, D choosing the all meat pizza and Sam choosing the veggie. I grab a piece of meat pizza and say, "I'm going to grab a shower now if you two left me any hot water." D nods with his mouth full and Sam gives me a half wave. I head to our room and hold the pizza in my mouth as I begin to unzip my jeans and slide them over my hips. I kick the jeans toward the dirty clothes hamper and walk in my tank and panties to the bathroom and turn on the water to get hot while I finish my piece of pizza. I discard the rest of my clothes in the direction of the hamper and step into the steaming shower. I take my time washing away all of the craziness of the past few days and then step out and grab a fluffy white towel from the rack. I choose a cute pair of lacy panties and slide them on before heading into the bedroom. I pick up the bottle of lotion that I keep on the vanity and walk to the bed and begin to smooth the lotion over my body.

The door opens quietly and D walks in. He looks happy to see that I'm standing here in only my panties as he walks up behind me and kisses my shoulder. "You smell good.", he says and I see his eyes cloud over with passion. "Thanks. Can you get my back while you're there?", I give him a coy look and hand him the lotion. He nods and squirts a generous amount in the palm of his calloused hand. He rubbed his hands together and then placed them on my back. I love the feel of his large hands as they worked the lotion into my back. Not only was he rubbing the lotion in he was kissing my shoulders and the back of my neck as he worked. I closed my eyes and leaned into him. He wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my neck. I could feel him kissing and biting just a little and I let my hands explore his body beneath his jeans. I loved his lightly faded torn jeans and the way they fit him so perfectly. I had to remember to tell him later when I could form a coherent thought. D turned me in his arms and continued to kiss my shoulders and neck before crushing his mouth down on mine. I began to tug at the hem of his shirt and he stopped kissing me long enough to pull the shirt over his head. When we came back together he backed me into the side of the bed. I let myself fall back onto the bed and D followed me never breaking contact with my lips. The weight of him on top of me felt good and so right. I let my hands explore his back and a fire was ignited in me over the feel of those corded muscles under his smooth skin. D growls into my mouth and nips my bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth. I rake my nails lightly up his back and he grinds his hips into me. I open myself up to him and feel his hardness through his jeans and the thin layer of my panties.

Just as things are getting even more heated we hear a crash outside and D tears his mouth from mine and sits up. His brows are furrowed and I can see he's on high alert. I reach to grab the first thing I can find to cover myself as D springs from the bed. I slip D's shirt over my head and the mix of soap and the always lingering smell of gunpowder that is the smell of D assails my senses. I swoon even though I know there may be danger lurking. D quickly grabs his pistol from the dresser and is out the door as I am still making my way off the king size bed. I go to the bedroom door and see D and Sam conversing in the kitchen. Sam looks and sees me in only D's shirt and I see him blush slightly and look away from me. The nod to each other and Sam steps outside with D close on his heels. I walk back to the bedroom and grab a pair of jean shorts and slide on and go out to the living room to wait on the guys. I pick up D's sawed off and a couple shells as I walk by them. Plopping down on the couch I sit quietly and listen. I only hear the distant sound of an owl hooting in the trees out back.

After a few minutes the guys return and I turn to see what's going on. Sam puts up his shotgun and D walks to the couch. I see his pistol sticking out of the waist of his jeans in the back and can't help but smile. "False alarm.", D says. "It was just a coon getting into some trash that had some food left in it." He sits on the couch beside me and I snuggle I into him and throw my legs over his right leg. Sam comes back in the room and sits in the chair beside us. "Do I even want to know why you don't have on a shirt and Nicole has it on?", he says with a look of mischief. I grin and him and say, "Probably not but I'm sure you can guess. You're a smart man." Sam shakes his head at my devilish grin and stands up. "Ok I've had enough excitement for one day. I'm going to bed." He steps over to us and leans down to kiss the top of my head. "Night little sis.", he says. This throws me for a loop and I look at his retreating back with wide eyes. I blink and look to D for his response. "He likes you Nicole. He likes Liz too. Sam is a little more open than we are so it doesn't surprise me at all. Now don't you go getting puppy dog eyes over my brute of a brother though.", he says with a sly grin. "Why would I do that when I have his virile older brother in my arms?" I plant a kiss on D's stubbled jaw and giggle as I leap from the couch and race to our room. D springs from the couch and catches me before I've even gotten three steps from the couch. He growls as he lifts me into his arms and crushes my mouth with his.

His lips are insistent as he carries me to our bed. "Now where were we?", he says as he strips his shirt over my head and lowers his mouth to my breasts. I lift his hand that is entwined with mine and begin to suck his long index finger as his tongue laves my left nipple. After a few seconds I use all my strength and he allows me to flip him over on his back. I kiss down his chest onto his stomach and begin my way lower. My fingers are already working on the button of his jeans and he raises his hips to allow me to remove his jeans enough to give me access to the part of him I most want to give attention to. Taking him into my hand and smiled up at him as I lowered my mouth onto him. His head strained back against the pillow and he sucked in a deep breath as I began to move my mouth on him. Soon he had his hands tangled in my hair and was making guttural noises as I could tell he was getting closer to his climax. I stroked him with my hand as well as my mouth and soon he couldn't take much more. "Nicole I'm about to explode. Just warning you." I smiled wickedly and continued pleasing him. Suddenly I felt him jerk and then felt him fill my mouth. I took the warm essence of him in and swallowed deeply. He fell back into the bed and gently motioned for me to climb up beside him. I snuggled into his side and kissed his neck as he lay there trying to regain himself. Breathlessly he said, "You little devil. Are you trying to kill me?" "No baby but if I do isn't it a great way to go?" D smiled lazily and nodded. We drifted off to sleep soon after that.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning when I woke up I surveyed the room. D was asleep on his stomach facing me. He had kicked his jeans off the bed at some point during the night and was gloriously naked under the sheet. His pistol and cell phone were on the bedside table and his hair was a bit messy. I smiled and leaned close to D and kissed him lightly on his nose. Deciding to let him sleep I rose from the bed quietly and began to pick up the discarded clothes and various other things. I took them all to the hamper and walked to the side of the bed to pick up D's pistol and put it in its proper place. Suddenly Dean's hand reached out and grabbed me before I could pick up the pistol and pulled me toward him. The next thing I knew I was beneath him and he was crushing my mouth with a fierce kiss. We kissed feverishly for a bit and D broke from our kiss. "I want to take you away from here for a few days. I want it to just be the two of us and Baby on the open road. Does that sound like something you want to do?", D looked at me expectantly. "When do we leave?", I said with a sparkle in my eye. D laughed and hugged me, "Well let's grab showers and throw a few things in a bag and we'll get out of here."

We grabbed our stuff and showered and D went to put our stuff in the backseat of Baby. We weren't sure with things the way they were now and all the Croatoian virus what we would do exactly but we would be together. Sam was coming out of his room while I was putting together a little basket of things for us to snack on. "You going somewhere?", he questioned and reached to pick at the piece of cake I was wrapping in plastic wrap. I handed him that piece and cut another. "Yeah D and I are going to go on a little road trip just the two of us.", I answered and smiled as Sam devoured the piece of cake. I handed him another and he grinned like a little kid. I was quickly learning that all these Winchester men could be won over with a little food. D came back in and frowned at Sam eating cake. "Don't look at him like that. There's plenty more for you." I handed D his own piece and he suddenly looked like a 5 year old. I shook my head and finished packing the snack basket.

"Sam we're going to take off for a few days. You stay here and make yourself at home.", D said between bites of his piece of cake. Sam nodded and we heard a knock on the door. Sam goes to the door and opens it and Liz and Dean are standing there. "Ummm are y'all leaving or something?", Dean says with his brows furrowed. Liz is still looking a little unsteadily at Sam occasionally. "Yeah Nicole and I are going to get away for a few days", D answers him. "You know it's not really safe out there D. We've been out there and you have seen what we've seen.", Dean questions. "Listen man you know I won't put Nicole in any danger. It would be different if it was just you and me or us and Sam but I'll be extra careful with Nicole. We just need to be alone for a little while. Nothing against any of you. We may not even be one but a day or two. Nicole will keep in touch with Liz.", D says and nods at me in question. "Yeah Liz I'll text you and keep you informed as to what's going on." "Sam is going to stay here while we're gone. I promise we won't be gone long. You know I can take care of us and hell Nicole is pretty capable herself.", D laughs and puts his arm around me. Dean finally nods and we know he's relenting as much as Dean can relent.

I walk to Liz and hug her tightly. "I promise to keep you informed about what we do and see.", I say and look at her. I can see she's worried for me but she nods at me. "You listen to D and don't do anything crazy." I agree and D takes my hand and leads me to the car. Sam, Dean and Liz follow us and wave as we back out of the driveway and the car rumbles out of sight. I slide close to D in the front seat since that is probably the biggest front seat I've ever seen. I reach and grab his box of cassettes and choose Metallica's Black album and pop it in. D smiles as the first strains of "Enter Sandman" begin. "This is my favorite!" I say and begin to headbang as the music intensifies. D nods appreciatively and smiles but keeps his eyes on the road. We drive for a few hours and don't see anything out of the ordinary. Everything is abandoned and most things are run down but we continue on. I begin to feel frisky and pull my legs up under me on the seat so that I can lean into D. I start kissing his neck and let my hand trail up his thigh to the crotch of his jeans. I gently massage there and nibble on his ear. "Ok woman you're going to start something you can't finish.", he growls. I smile and say, "Bring it on if you're brave enough." D quickly found a road that turned off into some trees and took it. He parked the car and put it in park pretty forcefully. He turned to me and practically attacked me. I squealed and backed away from him and then leapt into the back seat. "You don't think I can't follow you do you?" I don't say a word but I smile seductively and crook my finger at him. He makes short work of coming over the front seat.

When he gets in the back he sits down and pulls me into his lap facing him. I straddle his hips and put my hands on his shoulders. His hands are on my hips and I can feel his fingers digging in slightly as he leans forward and we start to kiss. D's tongue is in my mouth and my hands are in his hair pulling him even closer. We begin to fumble with each other's clothes until we're both naked in the backseat. I'm back in D's lap and I can feel his hardness beneath me. His hands are again on my hips and he lifts me with one hand and reaches between us to slide his engorged length into my slippery wetness. I threw my head back as he stretched me to fit him like a glove. His mouth found my neck and I pulled at his spiky hair. We began to move together and the windows quickly fogged up. I couldn't take much more before I lost it. I could feel D swelling and knew he would not last much longer. I took his face in my hands and we began to kiss deeply. When we both climaxed together I let out what could only be described as a scream and fell forward onto D's chest. He wrapped me in his arms and growled into my ear.

I sat in his lap with my head against his chest for what seemed like the longest time. It was getting a bit nippy in the car and I must have shivered. D wrapped his arms around me, "Are you cold little one?" I nodded a bit but didn't want to move. "Let's get dressed and talk. It's getting late and I bet we don't find anywhere to stay tonight.", D says and reaches for my shirt. We dressed and made sure the doors were in fact locked and D did his best to make the backseat cozy for us. He had pillows and blankets and we put the bags in the floor since they had fallen there during our lovemaking anyway. D lay back against the door and pulled me down on his chest. "Are you satisfied with me?", D says and I feel his breath on my hair. I look up at him and answer, "D I couldn't be happier. Why would you ask it like that? Satisfied? I'm more than satisfied. I know it sounds clichéd but I feel like you complete me." "Well I was thinking about us when we were out looking for Sam and then when we got back I got to thinking some more. I want you in my life. I don't want to lose you.", he paused and I reached to smooth my hand down his stubbled cheek. I let him talk though because he seemed to need to get something out. "I want us to make this more permanent. I want you to be my wife.", he said and I could tell he was nervous. "Oh D I would love to be your wife. I'm not sure how this works in this world but yes, yes 1000 times yes!"


	19. Chapter 19

Meanwhile back at the house…..

Dean has been inviting Sam to spend more and more time with him and Liz trying to help Liz over her fear of Sam. She knows that what happened to her wasn't Sam's fault but her body can't help but react ever time she looks up into his hazel eyes. She remembers those eyes being so hard and uncaring before. Now she could see that they were almost sad like a Beagle's. Dean had arranged for the three of them to go into town to pick up some of the things they needed around there. Instead of going in Dean's jeep they borrowed Cas' 69 Camero for the trunk space. Dean let Sam drive and had Liz slide in to the middle. She scooted close to Dean when he slid into the passenger's side and he pulled her closer and rested his arm on the back of the seat. Sam looked to Liz and gave a shy smile. He wished that he could do something to help her feel more comfortable around him but he knew it would take time.

The trio pulled out and headed in the direction of town. "Hey baby why don't you reach over there and turn us on some music.", Dean drawls into Liz's ear. A shiver goes down her spine when she feels his warm breath on her neck. She leans forward and flips on the radio. A soft classic rock ballad is playing and Liz leans back against the seat. Dean's hand rests on Liz's shoulder and he rubs her arm gently. When they pulled into town Sam drove to a hardware store and parked. Everyone got out and went in to grab the things they needed. When Dean was at the counter waiting to pay Liz decided she would walk next door to the grocery store and start the grocery shopping. "I'm going to go next door and start grabbing the things we need there.", she said as she laid her hand on Dean's ribcage. He looked down at her and nodded. "Take Sam with you.", he said almost sternly before he kissed the top of her head. Liz nodded but hesitated slightly.

Sam stepped forward and looked gently down at Liz. "Liz we need to get past this. I want to be friends with you like I am with Nicole. I know what happened to you was bad but I want to get past it." His eyes were so genuine and soulful that Liz relented. "You're right Sam. I'm going to try even harder to put all of that in the past." Sam nodded and followed Liz out of the store and into the next building. Sam pushed the buggy as Liz began putting things into it. Slowly she was becoming more at ease with Sam. She started thinking about what the difference was. It has to be the fact that she now doesn't have Dean right with her protecting her at every second. She makes a decision right there that she would beat this fear once and for all. As they turn the corner onto the next aisle Liz misses seeing that someone has dropped a jar of pickles that hasn't been cleaned up yet. She stepped in the juice on the floor and before she knew it she was flat on her back. Sam rushed to her side to see that she was alright.

Sam quickly kneeled over Liz with his hair falling in his face he looked so much like a lion that Liz busted out laughing. Sam looked at her startled and blinked a few times. This made him look even more like Simba from The Lion King and Liz lost it again. Dean walked in the store just as all of this started happening. At first he thought he heard Liz crying and his blood began to boil. He stalked quickly from aisle to aisle looking for the commotion. Finally he came to the aisle where Liz was on the floor and Sam was leaning over her. By this time he was laughing along with Liz and Dean relaxed a little. Soon he was standing beside them and could see what had happened. He smiled down at both of them knowing how clumsy Liz could be sometimes. It was one of the things that was so enduring about her. The guys helped Liz up from the floor after checking to see that she was uninjured. Sam went to pay for the groceries while Dean took Liz to the car smelling strongly of pickle juice. The couple slid into the front seat of the car and Dean leaned over to kiss Liz. "I'm so happy to see you being more comfortable around Sam. I want the woman I want to spend my life with to get along with my brother." Liz froze at hearing Dean say he wanted to spend his life with her. Dean could read the shock on her face and he knew he had slipped up a little. He knew how he felt about Liz but it had be a long, long time since he had let his guard down with a woman.

Dean cleared his throat and inwardly nodded. He was ready to do this. "Liz I know I'm hard to live with sometime but I'm ready to do this.", Liz sat back in disbelief but she couldn't help but begin to cry. "Liz, would you marry me? Would you want to be with me for the rest of your life?" Liz threw her arms around Dean's neck and answered him. "Dean Winchester you know I will!" Dean captured Liz's lips with his and laid her back onto the seat pinning her body beneath his. They were getting hot and heavy when they felt the car jolt when Sam slammed the trunk shut. Before they could right themselves Sam was opening the driver's side door. Liz looked up at him and saw him upside down and Dean lifted his head from Liz's bosom and smiled lazily up at Sam. "What the hell are you two doing in the front seat right here in the parking lot?", Sam said as he brushed the hair out of his eyes. "Getting engaged!", Liz smiled up at him before Dean rose from his position and pulled her up with him.

Sam slid into the driver's seat and pulled Liz into his arms before he even thought about it. "Welcome to our crazy family little sister!" Liz wanted to stiffen in his arms but she made herself enjoy the happiness of the moment. "Thank you Sam! I can't wait for Nicole and D to get back so I can tell her! She's going to flip!" "She'll be so excited for y'all.", Sam says and releases Liz to start the car. Liz leans into Dean and they enjoy the ride back to the house.


	20. Chapter 20

D and I slept cuddled in each other's arms and woke the next morning buried under the covers because of the chill. D woke before I did and I could feel him lightly kissing the top of my head and his hands traveling down my back. I slowly opened my eyes and smiled remembering the night before and the very important question that D had let himself be vulnerable enough to ask. I let my fingers trail across his chest and felt his perky nipple harden under my touch. I raised my head slightly and kissed his chest and felt the rumble in his chest as he said, "Good morning little one. Are you about ready to get on the road?" I put my hand on his chest and rested my chin on my hand and looked up at his beautiful sleep softened face. "Yes and I think even though this was quite nice sleeping in your arms we need to find somewhere else to stay for tonight." D laughed and hugged me to him. "You have a point. Let's see what we can find ok?" Bracing ourselves for the chill outside the comfort of the tangle of blankets and body parts we quickly dressed. I grabbed a bottle of water from the cooler in the floor board and our tooth brushes and some toothpaste. Wetting the toothbrushes with the water and loading them with toothpaste I handed D's to him and we brushed our teeth quickly and rinsed with the rest of the water.

D slid into the driver's seat beside me and leaned over to kiss me before starting the Impala and letting the engine rumble to life. We pulled out onto the highway with D squealing tires to tease me. I threw my head back and laughed enjoying the little burst of excitement and then leaned over to D and threw my arms around him. "I love you, you crazy man!" D nodded and smiled in appreciation and reached over to pat my thigh. I was curled up against him with my legs tucked under me and my hands in the short hair at the nape of his neck. We drove for a couple hours looking for a place to stay. I don't know that I saw much of the scenery around me because I kept stealing looks at D and wondering at how lucky I was to have this fun, sexy, protective man in my life. Soon we saw a motel on the side of the road and it looked as if it was open. D pulled into the parking lot and we saw that there was a vacancy sign blinking in the office window. "You sit tight here and I'll go check things out.", D said patting my thigh again. He reached in the glove box and pulled out his pearl handled pistol and a smaller Colt 1903. He stuck his pistol in the back of his jeans and covered it with the flannel shirt he was wearing over the heather grey t-shirt and handed me the smaller pistol.

Climbing out of the car D went into the office and I made sure the doors were locked and checked the clip on my pistol. After a few minutes D came out of the office and smiled a wicked smile. I took it that everything was on the up and up since he was smiling. Now why was he smiling so wickedly? I unlocked the driver's door and D opened it and leaned down to look in at me. "I got us a room. Come on and help me with the bags." There was that wicked smile again. What the hell was he up to? I shoved the pistol into the back of my jeans and slid across the seat and out the driver's door. We grabbed our bags and I followed D to our room. It was the farthest room from the office and a bit secluded from the other rooms. D put the key into the lock and opened the door and held it open for me to step inside. I stepped in and flipped on the light and burst out laughing. There was a round king size bed with a white plush comforter, a disco ball was spinning in the corner of the room casting prisms of light all over the room and in front of the bed was a floor to ceiling stripper pole! "Dean Winchester you didn't!" D walked into the room and kicked the door shut behind him and waggled his eyebrows as he dropped a duffle bag on the floor at his feet. "I thought we could have a little fun!", he said with his patented sideways smirk and a sparkle in his green eyes.

Little did he know that I was game for whatever he threw at me. I raised my eyebrow and dropped the duffle I was carrying and put a hand on my hip and gave him my best seductive smile. "I guess you want me to get on that thing?", I said nodding toward the pole. "Well it was a thought.", D said also raising his eyebrow at me. "Well here's the thing. I'll show you mine if you'll show me yours! Now I'm going to go into that bathroom right there and get ready for you. I suggest you do the same in here." D looked startled and I picked my duffle up off the floor and slung it over my shoulder as I made my way to the bathroom making sure I twisted just enough when I walked to keep him watching me. With one last look over my shoulder as I opened the bathroom door I could see a clouded over look on D's face. I walked into the bathroom and bent double laughing silently at the look on his face. I quickly undressed and freshened up before grabbing a lacy black little number out of my bag. It was one piece with demi cups that had strappy cages on the top half of the cups and the whole back was just a series of straps that crisscrossed across my body. I pulled out a pair of 6 inch black patent heels out and slid them onto my feet and spritzed D's favorite perfume on my pulse points before opening the door and stepping into the room.

D had shucked his layers of shirts and sat on the edge of the bed in his ripped jeans and a black pair of boxer briefs that hugged all his bulges nicely. His boots were laying beside the bed and he looked absolutely edible. He had a look of appreciation on his face as I walked slowly and seductively to the pole and reached up to slide my hand down the length of it. I reached up with both hands and pulled myself onto the pole wrapping my legs around it and letting myself slide a few inches down the pole with it between my legs. I saw D's sharp intake of breath and I let my feet come down onto the floor. I did a few spins and bends and gyrating of my hips letting D enjoy the view. Then I left the pole and walked toward D making sure to keep myself slow and seductive. When I was standing in front of him I reached out and trailed just my index finger down his chest stopping just above the waist band of his boxers. "Ok big boy it's your turn to show me yours now." D swallowed and nodded silently. I stepped aside and held my hand out for him to take his turn on the pole.

I took it one step further and reached for my phone. I selected a song and pushed play. AC/DC's Shook Me All Night Long began and I started to sing. D reached for the pole and tried to mimic my earlier moves. I was determined to keep it seductive even though he looked a bit funny working the pole. After a few seconds the song went into, "Taking more than her share, had me fighting for air. She told me to come and I was already there." I crooked my finger at D at that point and he left the pole and came to me. We kissed and I pushed myself back farther onto the bed. D followed never breaking contact with my lips. His strong arms were on each side of me holding the majority of his weight off of me but his lower body was pressed into mine. I could feel his growing desire and I ground my hips against him. I reached up and placed my hands on his broad shoulders and started to push him so that I could be on top. As he lay under me and I straddled his middle I broke our kiss. "I think I've read a book that described this episode very thoroughly. Will you be my Christian?", I purred and raised my eyebrow before nipping D's ex rated bottom lip.

"I've heard about that book.", D said as he licked his lip where I had just bitten him. "I'll be whatever it is you want me to be. I just want to get you out of that sexy little thing you've got on. "Oh baby you do to me what you wish. I'm here for your pleasure.", I said sexily. D growled and flipped me back onto my back and grabbed the straps on my shoulders and yanked the whole outfit off in seconds. He was back hovering over me faster than I thought was possible. I reached for the button on his jeans and found that they were already undone. I hooked my fingers in the tops of his jeans and began to push them down. I finished pushing them down with my toes when I couldn't reach any farther with my hands. D removed his own boxers and pressed into me. I opened myself to him and I felt him slide easily into me. We made love fast and furiously. When it was over there were bite marks on D's shoulders and a hickey on my left breast. We lay in the aftermath of our lovemaking trying to catch our breaths and I began to laugh finally. "I can't believe you found something like this! What the hell kind of room is this anyway? Please tell me they don't rent this one by the hour!" D pulled me closer into the crook of his arm and kissed my neck and pulled the comforter over our naked bodies. "Nothing like that little one but it is their version of the honeymoon suite." I turned to face D and snuggled closer to him. "Well you did ask me to marry you. I guess we can celebrate the honeymoon early." We soon drifted off to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Over the next few days while Nicole and D were on their little road trip Liz and Sam were growing closer. She had quit having the nagging feelings in the back of her head that told her to fear him and Dean couldn't be happier. He enjoyed seeing his girl and his brother laughing together and getting closer. They were getting things together to cook out tonight and Dean is getting the grill ready. Liz and Sam are in the kitchen preparing all the sides. Sam seems to be an expert at cutting up the onions for the burgers and the potatoes for the potato salad. Liz is making the beans and has added ground beef and bbq sauce to them. Dean comes in to pat out the hamburgers and kisses Liz on the neck when he walks by. The ring he gave her sparkles on her finger as she works and he thinks back to when he was a boy and that ring adorned his mother's finger. He can't help but smile at the fond memory of his mother. He knows she would be proud of his choice in Liz.

As he's standing there reminiscing he hears a familiar rumble out in the yard. Liz looks out the window and the hugest smile breaks out on her face. She drops what she's doing and wipes her hands on a hand towel and runs to the door. She throws it open and Nicole and D are standing on the front steps locked in an embrace. They're giggling like little girls and turn smiling up at Liz when she throws the door open. "Oh Nicole I've missed you two so much! Come in, we're just getting supper going and we've got so much to talk about!", Liz says and her eyes sparkle with excitement. Nicole goes to her friend and hugs her tightly. "Liz I've missed y'all too and D and I have lots to tell y'all too!" Sam comes over and picks Nicole up in a brotherly bear hug. "There's my other little sister.", he says as he sits Nicole down and playfully swats her behind. The brothers all give each other manly slaps on the back and Dean hands the guys all a beer.

Nicole and Liz fall into finishing up the things in the kitchen and the guys go out to throw the burgers on the grill. "So man how are things out there in the world?", Dean asked D. Sam leaned against the Impala and crossed his long legs. "Pretty barren out there in most places. We camped out in Baby for the most part but we did find a place or two to stay.", D answered without giving too much information. "Did you run into anything bad while you were out there?" D shrugged and answered, "Well there were a couple instances but we handled it." "We? So you're saying Nicole helped handle whatever it was that needed handling?", Sam questioned. "Yeah you know she's very handy with a gun. She's hunted deer so doing what we do is easier to her she said than shooting something as cute as Bambi.", D chuckled thinking back to when Nicole shot that Croat between the eyes without even blinking when he didn't even see it coming after him. She was close enough when she pulled the trigger that his blood splattered her when she shot him. D saw that beneath her small physique that she was tough as nails.

When the burgers were ready Dean took them inside. Sam and D followed and the girls had the table set. Dean and Liz sat on one side of the table with D and Nicole across from them. Sam sat at the head of the table. As Liz went to hand D his bottle of beer he saw the flash of light on the ring Dean had given her. He recognized it as their mom's. "Liz where did you get that?", D questioned quietly. Liz pulled her hand to her chest and gasped. Dean spoke up, "We were going to wait and tell y'all later but I asked Liz to marry me. I gave her mom's ring." Nicole's eyes got big and she ran to Liz almost knocking over her beer in her haste. Nicole hugs her tightly and then pulls back so she can get a better look at her ring. "Let me see! It's beautiful!", Nicole says as she admires Liz's sparkly new jewelry. Liz noticed a new emerald and diamond band on Nicole's finger. "Ok girl what's this?", Liz questions as she lifts Nicole's finger to inspect it. "Well D and I got engaged too. We found an unoccupied jewelry store and well D kind of helped himself.", she says and giggles mischievously . Liz laughs at her friend knowing that she's always had a thing for the bad boys and that D is fulfilling all of her bad boy qualities but with lots of good thrown in.

The crew finishes up their supper over lots of rambunctious laughter and tales from D and Nicole from their adventures. Liz is happy with all of her little "family" together and she even reaches to take Sam's hand at one point and squeeze it. He gives her his best smile showing his dimples and all is right in their little crazy world for the time being.

The next couple of weeks the group readies for the upcoming nuptials. Since things are different now there are different things that have to be done to get ready. Dean and D tell the girls that if they're going to be in the life then they really need to think about getting the antipossession tattoos that all the guys have. Once the bad things find out that the women are in the business they'll come after them relentlessly. Nicole chose to have hers placed on her right rib cage and Liz chose her left shoulder blade. Since there wasn't a church or even a pastor they decided that Cas would perform the weddings. Besides he had been an angel of the Lord at one point in time. Dean and D were up to something that they were keeping from Liz and Nicole. The girls were trying to figure out what they were up to but those two were very very sneaky. And Sam wasn't leaking any clues either. Nicole and Liz were pretty sure that he was in on whatever the guys had up their sleeves.

The night before the weddings the girls both stayed in D and Nicole's house and the guys stayed at Dean and Liz's house. Nicole and Liz spent the night talking and catching up and doing each other's nails. Nicole was in dire need of a pedicure so while they soaked their feet they sat back and enjoyed each other's company. The guys sat around and cracked jokes and drank beer and whiskey. The morning of the weddings the girls got ready and helped each other with their hair and makeup. Liz chose a pretty above the knee length coral colored dress strappy gold heels. Nicole chose an emerald green halter style top and a tight black mini skirt and silver 5 inch heels. Because the girls didn't have any family it was decided that Sam would give each of them away.

Liz and Dean were to go first. Dean waited at the front of the makeshift church which was a beautiful little gazebo behind Cas' house. Cas' girls had decorated it with flowers and some tulle that they found laying around in Cas' house. Liz and Nicole waited inside the house for Sam to come get each of them. When he came for Liz she turned to Nicole and hugged her quickly. They both had tears in their eyes, "Now don't start this because you know what a softie I am. We don't want to mess up our makeup.", Nicole says to Liz as she wipes her eyes and makes sure nothing is smudged. Liz check's Nicole's makeup and turns to Sam. "You look beautiful little sister.", Sam says to Liz as he holds his arm out for her to take. "Thank you.", she says shyly up to him. Sam leans down and places a soft kiss on Liz's cheek and looks over his shoulder at Nicole. "I'll be back for you in a minute little one." Nicole giggles and wishes Liz luck.

Liz lets Sam guide her down the aisle toward Dean. Dean has on a pair of dark blue dress pants and a light blue button up dress shirt and navy and red striped tie. Sam walked up to Dean and took Liz's hand in his and looked down into her eyes. "Thank you for letting me in your life. I'm so glad you make my brother happy and I couldn't ask for a better little sister." With that he kissed her on the cheek again and handed her to Dean. Cas said the necessary words and soon Dean was kissing his bride. Liz looked beautiful with just a few tears in her eyes and you could tell how proud Dean was to have her as his bride.

Just after their nuptials Dean and Liz stepped aside so that D and Nicole could exchange their vows. D stepped forward and waited on Sam to bring Nicole to him. Sam walked into the house to retrieve Nicole. She stepped forward and Sam hugged her lifting her slightly off the ground. "Ok little sister #2 let's get this done. My jerk brother is out there waiting on you." Nicole laughed and took Sam's proffered arm and walked with him down the aisle. D was waiting beside Cas. He had chosen a grey pair of dress pants and a white button up dress shirt and almost silver tie. Sam stopped in front of D and took Nicole's hand, "Like I said to Liz I want to thank you for accepting me as your brother. And you seem to keep this one in line so I'm so happy for y'all. Love you little sister." He kissed Nicole's cheek and handed her to D. Cas performed the nuptials for the second time and soon D was kissing his bride.

THE END!


End file.
